Mommy where are you
by Senya Higurashi
Summary: What if Kim and Tommy had a baby there Jr year and she never left for Florida, but after starting college she is kidnapped and disappears only to show Thinking most of her friends are dead
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks i am back and here is a new story Kim and Tommy have a baby in high school and Kim gets Kidnapped let me know what you think**

 **Yes there are time skips but tha tis to lead us up to when Kim shows back up.**

 **Disclaimer i do nto the rangers i wish i did but i don't.**

:::May 2nd 1996 Angel Grove Hospital:::

Kimberly was lying in a hospital bed surrounded by balloons and flowers she was asleep and to her right in a chair was the man of her dreams Tommy fast asleep as well.

They were both brought out of their sleep by a nurse wheeling a hospital bassinet, in it is a little baby girl that had Kim's doe brown eyes, Kim groggy eyed looked into the bassinet to see the baby and smiled when the nurse handed her the baby.

" _Why hello their baby girl did you miss mommy already?"_ Kim cooed to the baby as Tommy stood beside them and smiled.

" _Hi there princess you gave me and your mom a bit of a scare there."_ Tommy said as he jolted up to the sounds of friends and family coming to visit.

:::3 Days later Tommy's parents house:::

Kim, Tommy and baby Kira where seated in his parents living room while his mom and dad as well as Kim's mom and step-dad where seated cooing over there granddaughter.

Tommy's mom looked over at him and smiled. " _You 2 made a very beautiful baby here, but as discussed by all of us we will provide you with the guest house in the back, I will take the baby to the hospital day care during school days so you 2 can finish high school, while I know this was not planned I can say that I am proud of you two for not letting this distract you from your studies."_ Melissa Oliver stated.

" _While we all have decided we are gonna help you financially till you finish school Tommy I will be expecting you to get a job once school is out to save up money, you can if you would like come work with me at the station."_ Gerald Oliver stated.

" _Kim while me and your step father have to go back to Paris for a short time while we transfer everything here and he get his visa to stay here I know of a friend that owns a gymnastics facility that could use a teaching assistant, or you can help me giving music lessons at my new shop when I get back here."_ Caroline Dumas stated.

" _Thank you mom and Mrs. Oliver you have been great to us through all this you too Papa and Mr. Oliver, I just wished dad was not such a jerk when I told him."_ Kim said looking down at her daughter.

It being a Saturday they had no school today and Kim had next week off to bond with the baby got everything together and headed for their new house.

The Oliver guest house was very quaint it was 2 bedrooms as well as a kitchen a living room and dining room Kim looked up at her boyfriend with a small smile on her face.

" _Don't forget handsome we promised Zordon we would bring Kira up for him to see and Alpha is very excited to meet her as well."_ Kim said.

Once they got into the house they locked the door and teleported to the command center with their new baby.

They arrived into the command center to see Alpha and a smiling Zordon, as well as the other rangers all standing there.

Kat was the first one to walk over to Kim and the baby. " _She is so gorgeous Kim."_ Kat said to her.

Kim looked at her and smiled. " _Thanks Kat and I mean for everything for taking over for me and for helping me out during the pregnancy it means a lot to me."_ Kim says.

" _It was my pleasure and honor Kim and the power is here whenever you want it back."_ Kat said.

Kim looked at Tommy then Zordon and nodded to her mentor, who then looked down at the other rangers.

" _ **Rangers while Tommy will remain a ranger and the leader of the team Kim has decided to become support and will not be taking her powers back and Kim you and Tommy's daughter is very beautiful."**_ Zordon said looking down at the couple with a smile on his face as Alpha walked over with a present.

" _Kimberly Tommy I made this for the baby I do hope you like it."_ The robot said as he handed the gift to Kim.

She opened it to reveal Pink pajamas that looked like her ninja ranger suit with the crane embroided in the center.

Kim looked at it and smiled she turned to Alpha and kissed his head. " _It is great Alpha thank you so much."_ She said as Alpha was giddy as a robot could be.

" _ **Kimberly, Tommy there are three visitors that would like to teleport here to see the baby and offer there congratulations to you both."**_ Zordon boomed down as three white lights appeared and faded into the forms of Jason, Trini and Zack.

Jason was the first one to walk over to them. " _hey shrimpo or should I say mama shrimpo."_ Jason teased as he hugged his baby sister in all but blood.

" _Ha ha Jase thank you and how long are you guys here for?"_ Kim asked them.

Trini walked over to see the baby next. " _We are back for good the peace conference is moving to Angel Grove we fly out in 2 hours we teleported from the airport we are due to arrive at noon tomorrow."_ Trini said which excited Kim.

" _That means that Kira's christening can have her godparents here._ She said to Jason and Trini.

" _Man she looks like the both of you she has Tommy's features and hair but Kim's eyes."_ Zach said as he held the little girl as she cooed in his arms.

" _Hey bro don't be a stranger we want to see you visiting now that your home."_ Tommy said as he hugged his best friend.

" _That won't be an issue Tommy unless you guys are here of course."_ Jason said which also caught Zordon by surprise.

" _ **Jason Trini Zach you three are always welcome here this is as much your home as it is any ranger to be serving or ever served."**_ Zordon said to his former red ranger.

" _Thank you Zordon that means a lot."_ Jason said to his mentor.

" _ **I consider all you ranger's family to me as my children and you make this old sage a proud man you have all served with honor and continue to serve with honor."**_ Zordon said as the rangers former and current all smiled.

After a while of talking and showing off the baby the rangers all teleported home for the evening, however Tommy was not expecting his parents to be standing in the living room of the guest house when he Kim and Kira materialized in and both him and Kim had a look of shock on his face.

Melissa looked over to Gerald. " _I think that explains Tommy's unexplained disappearances."_ She said.

" _Listen Mom I can explain I really can."_ Tommy said stuttering a bit.

Both his parents laughed. " _He didn't tell you did he?"_ Gerald said with a smile on his face.

Tommy and Kim looked confused when all of a sudden Tommy's Communicator goes off.

" _Rangers me and Zordon forgot to let you know that we talked with your parents while Kim was giving birth they know you two are and were power rangers."_ Alpha said which caused everyone in the room to laugh.

" _We are even more proud of you both we were visited by the robot Alpha and he brought us to your command center where that head Zordon explained everything to us in case you were needed Tommy and we are needed to watch the baby."_ Melissa explained as Tommy and Kim looked at them both and then felt a huge weight lift off their shoulders.

Tommy looked at his parents unsure if what to say when Kim stepped forward. " _Mr. and Mrs. Oliver thank you so much for understanding and everything it means a lot."_ Kim said.

" _Sweetie how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me mom we are family now."_ Melissa said as she hugged Kim and told them goodnight.

:::1 Month Later downtown Angel Grove:::

Kim and Tommy had just got out school and were heading to the juice bar after picking up Kira from day care when they notice Bulk and Skull approaching them.

" _Oh no it's the terrible twosome."_ Kim said sighing as the bully's approached them.

Bulk was the first to speak. " _Hi Kim and Tommy is that the baby."_ Bulk said which confused both Tommy and Kim thinking they were gonna make nasty comments.

Skull approached them and peaked in the carriage. " _Hey Bulky she is so cute."_ He said.

They both looked at Kim and Tommy and saw their confused looks. " _Hey guys we love kids and also with us now being jr. police officers we have learned to be more respectful and also we are both very sorry for how we act in school."_ Bulk said to them.

" _Well um wow I was not expecting this at all some of the others in school are making nasty comments of us we and I'm now sorry to say it expected you 2 to do the same thank you guys."_ Tommy said.

" _Those others are jerks you guys are gonna make great parents just you watch."_ Skull said.

" _Thank you Skull we appreciate it would you guys like to join us in the youth center."_ Kim asked.

Both men smiled. " _We would love to but can't today we have to report for duty in about a half hour but thank you."_ Both former bully's said as they waved at the baby and headed out.

" _Ok wow I have now seen everything."_ Kim said slightly laughing at what just happened.

" _True but I do remember them chasing the runaway baby carriage when we were so they have a good side and they just showed it."_ Tommy said.

They both laughed a little more before heading into the youth center and not even knowing they were being watched.

" _No little Kimmy you will be mine again just you wait."_ The mysterious figure said before walking away.

::: 1 year later:::

It was Graduation day for the rangers and all their friends they were all together talking about what they wanted to do after high school.

" _I was thinking of getting into law enforcement like your dad and my dad Tommy that and it lets me still save lives now that I had to return the gold ranger powers."_ Jason said to the group.

" _Me I got a full scholarship to MIT which will be amazing but I promise I will stay in contact with all of you while I'm in Boston."_ Billy said.

" _Well Billy I got you beat on distance I got accepted to the London ballet company for a internship starting next September."_ Kat said.

" _That is so great Kat."_ Kim said.

" _Me I'm going to ucla for choreography."_ Zach said.

" _Well I will be coaching Soccer here in Angel grove while going to the community college here."_ Adam said.

" _And me I will be going there too while training kids in martial arts with Tommy."_ Rocky said.

" _Me and Tanya are going to the Community College for there vetenarian program."_ Aisha said.

" _What about you Trini you have been awful quiet?"_ Tanya asked her.

Trini looked down on the ground. " _Well I got a letter from Stone Canyon state College."_ Trini said.

" _What they say Tri your keeping me in suspense here."_ Kim asked.

" _I got in on the premed program."_ She exclaimed to everyone's happiness.

" _that's great Trini you will make a great Dr. someday."_ Kim said.

" _Hey guys where is the baby I been meaning to ask."_ Adam asked.

" _My mom took her for the day so we could get all together and just be normal teens for a day."_ Kim said.

" _Do you guys ever miss being normal teenagers ever?"_ Jason asked them.

" _No to both being a ranger and a parent I would never trade either one in."_ Kim said even though she has not been a ranger now for over a year.

" _Neither would I."_ Tommy said as well.

" _So Tommy Kim what are you guys gonna do after High school."_ Kat asked.

" _Well I start at the Community college studying paleontology and other sciences."_ Tommy said.

" _Me I will be taking writing classes and major in English literature since I like to write a lot."_ Kim said.

The rangers kept talking as it came time for everyone to head home, Kim and Tommy had gotten a call from Caroline that she and Pierre would be keeping Kira for the night.

" _Hmm a night to ourselves we have not had one of those in awhile."_ Tommy said looking over at Kim as she was changing into her pajamas and was just standing there in her underwear.

" _Hmm your right I wonder what we could do."_ She said with a smile on her face just tossing her night shirt back into the closet seeing no reason to put it on.

Tommy just smiled as she climbed into bed and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around him.

" _I can think of lots of things to do."_ Tommy said as the kissing continued.

:::3 months later:::

The ranger teens were getting ready to go their separate ways as College was due to start soon all the teens had given up there powers and had retired the Turbo powers to TJ Cassie Ashley Carlos and Justin to continue the legacy for them.

Kim and Tommy were with Kira and the gang as they were taking Billy to the airport to see him off to Boston and Zach off to LA.

" _I am going to miss you guys so much."_ Kim said hugging Zach then Billy.

" _I'm gonna miss you to Kim but I'm only a 4 hour drive away so don't be a stranger ok that goes for all of you."_ Zach said.

" _Your presence in my everyday activities will be noticed very much Kim."_ Billy said with a smile on his face.

They all looked to Trini for translation. " _He will miss us too."_ She said as they all started laughing.

Unknown to them the mysterious figure was watching them from a distance.

" _It is getting closer little Kimmy for me to get you that will teach you to reject me."_ The figure stated.

The rangers all headed back to Tommy and Kim's little house after Zach and Billy boarded there planes.

In the house they were all sitting around talking while Kim made dinner and Kira was playing on the floor playing with her toys.

Kim came walking into the living room with a giant bowl of pasta and sauce as the guys licked their chops, little Kira looked up at Kim. " _Momma yum yums."_ Kira said which caused them all to laugh.

" _She is a smart little girl must get that from her mom seeing as dad forgets a lot."_ Jason said as a pillow came flying at his head from Tommy.

" _So how goes things with you becoming a cop Jase?"_ Rocky asks.

" _Pretty good I will taking Criminal justice course at the community college while working in the dispatch center with Tommy part time."_ Jason said.

Jason and Tommy had both started part time jobs at the Angel Grove police department seeing as both their dads were detectives and partners there working helping out in the dispatch center.

After awhile they all head home while Kim puts Kira to bed and Tommy cleans up, Kim walks into the living room while Tommy is finishing the dishes she looks over to where he had been sitting and she notices a small box.

" _Hey Tommy what's this?"_ She asks as she picks it up, Tommy looks over at her and sees it in her hands and checks his pockets.

She opens it to reveal a white gold ring with three diamonds on it. " _Oh my god it's so beautiful Tommy does this mean what I think it means?"_ She asks as Tommy walks over now blushing due to her finding it like that.

" _Yeah it does I was gonna ask you this weekend but it must have fallen out of my pocket."_ He said.

Kim was blushing so hard you would swear she was reflecting the red ranger suit off her face.

" _Does anyone else know?"_ She asks.

" _Yeah Jason does he came with me to help pick it out and well Kira does too she liked it."_ Tommy said as Kim smiled.

He then took the box from her hands then got on his knees and raised the box up to her.

" _Kim we have been through so much together since we first met and you have given me a great daughter and have made me so happy I know ask will you be my wife?"_ He asks her as she just stands there with a huge smile on her face.

" _Yes Tommy I will marry you."_ Kim said excidently as he slipped the ring on her finger.

He then Embraced her in his arms. " _I love you so much beautiful."_ Tommy said.

" _I love you too handsome."_ Kim says as they head up to their bedroom for the night.

::: 3 Weeks later:::

Kim and Tommy ran into each other in the hall of the college with Jason and Adam.

" _Hey guys where you both off to?"_ Adam asks Jason and Tommy as they approach Tommy grabs Kim into a huge hug.

" _We are done with classes for the day we got to get down to the station to start our shift, oh Kim you mind picking Kira up from daycare?"_ Tommy asked.

" _Sure handsome you and Jase have a good day at work we got 2 classes left then we are done."_ Kim said as she pointed to Adam.

" _Yeah if you want I will walk over there with you Kim?"_ Adam said.

" _that would be great Adam."_ Kim said as they all said good bye and headed off to where they needed to go.

Off in the distance was the mysterious stranger again. " _This will be the perfect time to take her."_ He said as he smiled and walked off following Adam and Kim to their next class.

:::3 hours later Angel Grove Park:::

" _thanks for walking with me Adam."_ Kim said as they walked not noticing they are being followed.

" _Hey what are friends for Kim."_ Adam said as all of a sudden there is a loud crack and Adam falls forward in a left spin and hits the ground.

" _ADAM!"_ Kim yelled as she fell down to him to see he is bleeding from his upper right of his chest.

" _Oh my god."_ Kim says as she realizes he has been shot goes to activate her communicator is all of a sudden grabbed in such a violent manner that her communicator falls off and she drops her bag.

" _Now now Kimmy your coming with me."_ The stranger said as Kim froze up at the sound of the voice.

" _Marie?"_ She says as the woman wraps her arm around Kim's neck and presses the barrel of her gun to Kim's temple.

" _Little bitch you cost me your father now your gonna come with me and pay for ruining my life."_ Marie says as she drags Kim off.

" _You tried to ruin my dad with your lies."_ Kim says as she struggles and is able to break away and spin kick Marie in the face only to get hit in the head with the gun knocking her out.

" _Feisty little bitch aren't you well now it is time for you to repay for ruining my chances with your father you little bitch, your mine now."_ Marie said as she dragged Kim to her car and drove off.

Adam just laid there bleeding from his gunshot wound, he groans as he hits his emergency signal on his communicator.

:::Angel Grove Police Station:::

Tommy and Jason are helping sort out files when their dads walk over to them.

" _Boys I don't know how to tell you this but we just got word from officers Jenson and Davis that Adam was found in the park with a gunshot wound and Kim's bag and watch were there but no Kim."_ Alex Scott said to the both of them with Gerald looking like someone just killed his son.

Both Tommy and Jason's heads shot up. " _Dad what do you mean Kim was not there how is Adam oh my god."_ Jason said.

" _Adam is in surgery at the hospital now me and Gerald are heading down now to see what we can find out."_ Alex said.

" _Tommy Jason is there anyway your friends can locate her?"_ Gerald asked them.

Tommy just looked at his dad and nodded, while Alex was now confused. " _What do you mean there friends Gerald."_ Alex asked as he looked at his partner then over to his son.

" _Dad I don't know how to tell you this but me and Tommy were power rangers as was Kim."_ Jason said as this caught his father by surprise.

" _And we will find out Mr. Oliver."_ Jason said as he grabbed a shocked Tommy and pulled him to a secluded area for them to teleport to the power chamber.

" _Alpha 6 this is Jason me and Tommy need to teleport there has been a incident."_ Jason said into the communicator.

" _Yo Yo Yo Jason we read you loud and clear bud."_ Alpha 6 said as they then teleported up.

They arrived in the power chamber. " _Alpha is there any way you can try and track Kim down?"_ Jason asked as he looked over at Tommy.

" _We will try Jason but with her communicator still in the park and her with no morpher or power source it will be near impossible."_ Dimitria said from her tube.

Jason nodded as he walked over to Tommy. " _Bro pull yourself together Kira needs her dad and Kim needs you to focus to find her bro I need you this is not gonna help with you being all silent."_ Jason said shaking Tommy who was in complete shock.

Tommy blinked then looked at the man that is a brother to him in all but blood. " _My god Jase I got to find her oh my god I should have never taken the car to work man this is my fault."_ Tommy started rambling as he went into his patented guilt complex.

Jason slapped him in the face to snap him out of whatever he was in. " _No bro this is not your fault this is the fault of the person that took her and so help me god they hurt her I will make them wish they were facing one of Zedd's monsters."_ Jason said.

Just then there communicators went off. " _Um hello ,hello can anyone hear me."_ Came Gerald Oliver's voice.

" _Yes Dad its Tommy."_ Tommy said still trying to process everything.

" _This is Kim's I am assuming it was found in the park were Adam was found you guys need to meet us at the hospital."_ Gerald said .

" _We will be right there Mr. Oliver."_ Jason said ending the call then looked over at Alpha 6.

" _Yo Yo Yo I am so sorry guys I do not have any reading on Kimberly's location but I promise I will not stop searching till she is found."_ Alpha said as the 2 former rangers teleported out.

" _Alpha it is imperative that we inform the rangers so that they can be on the lookout for young miss Hart please get them here and up to speed."_ Dimitria said as Alpha did as instructed.

:::Angel Grove hospital:::

Tommy and Jason had teleported to the hospital and met up with their dads.

" _Ok from what we gathered they Adam was shot from behind he is in recovery now he will be ok, there was one witness she did not see the shooting but did see someone fitting Kim's description being shoved into a car but she could not get the license plate but she said she was a black haired woman around 35 years old driving a white BMW that is all we have we have units out looking for her now son."_ Gerald said as he hugged his son.

Melissa Oliver came out holding Kira in her hands with Caroline and Pierre at her side.

Caroline walked over to Tommy and wrapped him into a hug." _Oh my poor boy don't you worry we will find her just know we are here to help you with whatever you need Tommy you are my daughters love and my granddaughters father."_ Caroline aid as Tommy returned the hug.

Melissa handed Kira to Tommy as he embraced his daughter hard now letting the tears flow and the emotions overwhelm him.

:::Time Skip:::

As time went on Tommy and his friends as well as his parents did everything to find Kimberly to no avail after the power chamber was destroyed by Divatox and when Zordon gave his life to save the universe, Tommy made it a point to keep in contact with every ranger team hoping that maybe they could get a break in the case.

After 13 years had passed Tommy had is PhD in paleontology had almost died when the island he was working on exploded, he decided that he and Kira would move to Reefside where Jason and Trini lived.

Tommy became a science teacher at his daughter's school while Jason was a detective with the Reefside PD and Trini was a emergency room Dr at Reefside General hospital, Billy had moved to Reefside after being introduced to Tommy's friend Hayley and they started to date.

He kept his daughter up to date on any leads into her moms whereabouts but never told her about his past or her uncles and aunts past as power rangers, or that he had a power ranger command center of his own in there basement.

It was the end of his first day of teaching when he was approached by Randall and told he was covering detention to which his daughter was in as well.

He walked up to them and looked at them all the boy in red Conner McKnight the boy in blue Ethan James and the girl in yellow and black his own daughter Kira Ann Oliver.

" _Sorry dad."_ Was all Kira said her dad smiled a bit thinking it was unfair why she was in there too but took them all to the museum which ended up closed he sent them into the woods to find something prehistoric to which they found the Dino Gems and fought Tyranodrones.

The next day Kira was kidnapped by drones and Conner and Ethan took off to Tommy's house and found the lab in his basement.

Then ended up not even needing to rescue Kira as she got away on her own and her father explained to them what being a power ranger was all about.

After a few more battles and her father getting kidnapped and Kira finding out that not only her dad but her mom was a ranger as well as all of her aunts and uncles were too.

They got Tommy back and he became the black ranger, the teens were in Hayley's café sitting studying to which after they finished Ethan decided to plant himself on a computer for a game while Kira and Conner sat and talked.

" _Wow both your dad and mom were rangers, Kira I don't mean to pry I know you don't like me much but what happened to your mom."_ Conner asked as Kira looked at him and smiled a bit.

" _I like you Conner you're a good friend you really are yes you get on my nerves but you stayed and helped me when they took my dad, but yeah about my mom its why I almost had a breakdown when my dad was taken, my mom was kidnapped when I only 18 months old and my Uncle Adam was shot she still has not been found."_ Kira said as she looked down at the table sadly.

" _Wow I'm so sorry to hear that Kira do they think she is still alive?"_ Conner asks.

Kira looks at him." _Most don't my Uncle Jason still keeps the case open having hop she will be found and well I believe she is still alive I don't know how but I can feel it in my heart that she is out there somewhere alive and wanting to come home to me and my dad."_ Kira said as she placed her head down on the table and started crying.

Conner placed his arm around her to comfort her. " _Hey Kira I believe your mom is alive too and you want to know why because your mom is a power ranger and she is too strong to die, and Kira if you ever need to talk I'm here."_ Conner said as Kira looked at him nodded and hugged him.

" _Thank you Conner you really are a good friend."_ Kira said as she fell asleep in the embrace.

Billy had walked over to Conner and helped him get Kira to the couch in the backroom of the Café.

Billy looked at him. " _Thank you Conner she needed to hear that from someone that was not familiar with her mother it gave her hope again and she needed it."_ Billy said.

" _It's no problem Dr. Cranston Kira I will do anything for her she is my teammate and deserves no less."_ Conner said as Billy looked at him smiling.

" _You're a good kid Conner the gem was right to pick you as Red Ranger they have a tendency to lookout for the others on his team and I can tell you like her."_ Billy said which caused Conner to blush and then they broke out in laughter.

:::Outside a Stone Canyon store:::

A brunette woman was stumbling down the street she looked like she had not eaten in a long time she had scars on her, her hair was like straw and her face sunken in, she tried walking towards the hospital just down the road but collapsed someone saw her and got her into the hospital.

After a few hours of her being in there and the drs getting nutrients in her and other things she woke up.

" _Where am i?"_ The woman asked.

" _You are in Stone Canyon hospital you are in pretty bad shape miss."_ The Dr. said.

" _Do you know your name or what day it is?"_ The Dr. asked.

" _I can't remember I was trying to get to Angel Grove to prove her wrong that he is not dead I need to get to Angel Grove."_ The woman kept saying till she became hysterical and the Drs. Had to sedate her.

A nurse walked in. " _What do you think she meant by needing to get to Angel Grove?"_ The Dr. asked another one of the nurses.

" _I might have a answer for that , see the lab ran the test in case she needed a blood transfusion and they did a Rh compatibility test which includes a DNA test and a it matched one on file from the police."_ The nurse said.

" _Is she a criminal?"_ Another asked.

" _No a missing person that has been missing for 13 years and I think it would have to with the island explosion from 2 years ago and the only survivor was a Dr, Thomas Oliver."_ The nurse said.

" _Ok so what is her name?"_ the Dr. asked.

" _Kimberly Hart."_ The nurse said.

 **First cahp down more to come please i ask that you leave a review let me knwo wha toyu think so far**

 **Till next chapter catch ya on the flip side**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys number 2 is hope you all enough.**

 **Disclaimer Saban owns the rengers.**

:::Stone Canyon Hospital:::

" _Wait so are you sure that there was no mistake this would be the 4_ _th_ _supposed Kimberly Hart that the lab says they found."_ The Dr. Asked.

" _They think they are sure that is it her."_ The nurse said.

The Dr. looked at the lab report then back to the nurse. " _Send the samples out to Reefside hospital to confirm please."_ The dr. ordered as the nurse nodded and left the room.

" _In the mean time we should contact someone that is listed on there can you get the report for me nurse."_ The Dr. asked.

" _I already have a list of contacts and most are in Reefside or LA only one is still in Angel grove."_ The nurse said.

" _Reefside is a two hour drive away Angel Grove is 15 minutes away call the Angel Grove contact please."_ The Dr. ordered.

AS the nurse was going to leave the Dr. stopped her. " _I will call the contact."_ He said.

:::Angel Grove Gardens apartments:::

A blonde woman walks into her apartment to hearing her phone ringing she goes to it and answers it.

" _This is Dr. Hillard."_ Kat says.

" _Yes miss I am Dr. Robertson of Stone Canyon memorial hospital do you know a Kimberly Hart?"_ He asked.

When Kat heard this she almost dropped the phone. " _Yes yes I do and please do not tell me you are calling me to tell me you found her body."_ She asked.

" _No maam she is here and she is very much alive however we are not sure if it is her we need a positive id and you're the closest contact to us would you mind coming here please."_ He asked.

" _Yes I am leaving right now thank you Dr."_ Kat said as she hung up and ran out her door.

On the drive to Stone Canyon she tried getting in touch with any of the others to no avail till she finally got Billy on the phone.

" _Billy thank god I got one of you I can't get anyone else on the phone at all this is really important."_ She said.

" _Whoa calm down Kat Jason is at a crime scene and the others well they are doing their thing I am covering for Hayley at the café what's wrong what's up."_ Billy said.

" _She has been found Billy I'm on my way to her now at Stone Canyon Hospital she is alive."_ Kat said.

Billy was speechless. " _Are you sure Kat that it is her."_ Billy asked.

" _I'm going to id her they are not too sure but I have a feeling we share a spirit animal remember I have a good feeling it's her."_ Kat said.

" _Call me when you make a positive id Kat then I will tell them I don't want to get Kira's hopes up she has been having a tough time as it is with what had happened to Tommy."_ Billy said.

" _I understand Billy I will be in contact."_ Kat said hanging up the phone.

Kat got to the hospital and ran up to the front desk. " _I need to speak with Dr. Robertson I am Dr. Hillard."_ Kat said.

The receptionist nodded and called him down he got there and they headed up to her room.

When Kat walked in she heard the crane cry in her mind she looked right at Kim. " _Oh my god Kim that is her Dr. I am sure of it."_ Kat said.

" _Thank you we are about to get results from Reefside hospital labs."_ The dr. says.

" _Dr. the results from Reefside are in it is her."_ The nurse said which caused Kat to burst into tears as she grabbed her cell phone when it started ringing the caller id said Trini.

Hat answered. " _Kat you need to get to Stone Canyon right now you're the closest I just saw a dna test go through the lab here and it said Kim's name on it."_ Trini screamed into the phone.

" _I'm already here Trini I'm looking right her oh god Trini she looks so bad right now."_ Kat said.

" _I'm gonna get the rest we are heading there asap find out what is wrong and don't leave her side."_ Trini said.

" _You don't have to tell me twice."_ Kat said.

She hung up the phone and looked at Dr. Robertson. " _What is her condition?"_ She asked him.

" _She came in unconscious and severely dehydrated and malnourished she seems to have had many bruises and cuts as well as broken bones in the past she also had a severe concussion when she presented, and I'm sorry to say it looks like she miscarried recently."_ He explained to Kat who started crying some more.

" _I will leave you alone so you can visit you need anything please just ask."_ The Dr. said

" _Thank you Dr. Robertson."_ Kat replied as the Dr. nodded and walked out.

Kat looked down at Kim and placed her hand on Kim's. " _Oh god Kim who did this to you."_ Kat said as she ran her hand through Kim's straw like hair.

:::3 hours later:::

Kat had received a call from a very frantic Tommy who said that there battle was over and everyone was leaving now, Kat told them she would not leave Kim's side till they arrived.

With the noise of the phone ringing had rose Kim who started to look at around the room in a panic not remembering where she was.

" _Kim, Kim calm down I'm right here."_ Kat said touching Kim's face.

Kim looked right at Kat and her eyes went wide in fear. " _No Kat you have to go you are in danger you must run if she finds me with you she will kill my baby girl, she is all I have left."_ Kim said panicky.

Kat taken slightly by surprise. " _No Kim your safe I promise you your safe you are my sister and I will never let anything happen to you but you need to explain what you are talking about what about Tommy what about the rest of us."_ Kat said.

Kim looked at Kat. " _No Kat Tommy is dead, Jason and Trini are dead she killed Adam right in front of me she said if I ever contacted anyone she would hunt and Kill Kira I can't let anything happen to my baby girl Kat please leave now, I need to get to Angel Grove to say good bye to the others and run far away to protect my baby girl she has no one else."_ Kim said crying now.

" _Kim what are talking about Adam survived Tommy and everyone is alive they are on their way here Kira is on her way Kim please this person lied to you everyone is still alive I promise you and Kira is protected she took after her parents."_ Kat said.

Kim looked at her dumbfounded. " _She showed me the news report of the Island Tommy was on exploding she showed me the obituaries of Jason, Adam, Billy and Trini."_ Kim said franticly.

" _Tommy made it off the Island and no one has died Kim we thought you were dead oh god we all missed you, Kira missed you."_ Kat said as Kim started to cry more.

" _Kim please tell me who did this to you please."_ Kat pleaded.

Kim just shook her head no.

" _Kim I promise you will be safe we will protect you."_ Kat said.

Kim looked up at her crying Kat just pulled her into a hug as Kim cried on her shoulders and her body went limp, Kat looked and saw she had fallen asleep she laid her back down.

Another hour had past as the door burst open and in walked Jason. " _Kim oh my god baby sis, Kat what happened?"_ Jason asked with tears in his eyes.

" _All I got out of her is that whoever kidnapped her and held her all this time had her convinced that Tommy died on the island and that Adam died the day she was taken and that you and Trini died in a car crash and that Kira was alone and in danger if Kim said anything about what happened."_ Kat explained.

" _She believed that?"_ Jason asked Kat just nodded.

" _Jason it is very common in hostage situations this long that the victim will believe anything due to their hope being crushed she cried herself back to sleep in my arms how far behind are the others."_ Kat said and asked.

" _About a half hour I left before Tommy's battle was over."_ Jason said.

They all of a sudden heard a groan and looked over to see Kim starting to wake up again as she opened her eyes she looked up and saw Jason standing right in front her.

She let a blood curdling scream out that caused the nurses to run in. " _NO YOUR NOT REAL YOUR DEAD I SAW YOUR OBITUARY YOUR DEAD THIS IS NOT REAL SHE STILL HAS ME!"_ Kim started screaming as Kira Tommy and the others approached the door.

The nurses had no choice but to sedate her at this point. " _I'M SORRY MARIE I'LL BEHAVE MAKE IT STOP!."_ Kim screamed as the sedative took effect and she fell back asleep.

When it had calmed down Tommy Kira and Billy walked in followed by Trini when they all saw her they gasped at her condition.

" _What mom oh god dad aunt Trini what's wrong with her?"_ Kira asked as tears slipped down her face as Tommy embraced his daughter.

" _I don't know princess Trini?"_ Tommy asked as he looked over at Trini.

" _I have a theory excuse me Dr. has a toxicology been performed on her at all?"_ Trini asked.

" _Um yes I'm sorry I did not catch your name miss?"_ Dr. Robertson asked.

" _Dr. Trini Scott I am a 5_ _th_ _year resident at Reefside hospital and you are?"_ Trini said then asked extending her hand.

" _Dr. Robertson it is a pleasure Dr. Scott and yes we had found traces of Cocaine and other amphetamines in her system but the traces suggest last use 2 weeks ago or around that time."_ He said.

" _Did you perform a spinal tap to check for hallucinogenic?"_ She asked.

" _No I am sorry we did not she did not show signs of having been on them till just now I will have the nurses come in to help me perform it."_ He said as Trini nodded.

" _Listen Tommy, Jason Billy and Kira leave the room why we do this Kat stay we will need to help the Dr. and Kat she seems to trust you around at the moment so be in her sight."_ Trini ordered as everyone nodded and left.

" _Mom please be ok."_ Kira said as she walked out of the room with her family.

After about 30 minutes Trini came out as the Dr. and his nurses left to talk to everyone.

" _The tap is done it will take about a hour to determine if she was ever put on acid basically I suggest you go in and say good night to her and head home it is late and you missy have school in the morning, I will discuss with the Dr. about transferring her to Reefside Hospital."_ Trini said as everyone was about to object Trini stomped her foot.

" _Listen she is fragile she freaked out at seeing Jason thinking he was dead how do you think she will react to seeing all of us I will have a surgical mask on Kat seems to the the only she will not freak out on I promise you will all receive updates from me now do as I ask please."_ Trini says as everyone nods and goes in to say good bye.

Jason, Tommy and Kira all walked in Kim was still sedated but one by one they each said their goodbyes with Kira going last after her father and godfather.

" _Mom please come back to us I have missed you so much I know I was not even 2 when you were taken but dad and everyone has made sure I would never forget you please come home mom."_ Kira said as she placed a kiss on Kim's forehead and left.

:::2 hours later:::

Dr. Robertson Trini and Kat were all talking when the test results came back in. " _It looks like she had heavy doses of PcP and Lsd in her system at one point."_ Dr. Robertson said.

" _That means she has been more or less mind controlled and drugged given the fact you said she had traces of cocaine in her system she could be going through withdrawals, now Dr. Robertson what do you think of my suggestion of having her transferred to Reefside so she is closer to her family?"_ Trini asked.

" _I'm not really sure Dr. Scott i would be ok with it if there was a way I could remain on the case and she is gonna need a really good physiatrist as well."_ He said.

" _I'm pretty sure I can get you on the case over there as the lead Dr. seeing as you're a attending and I am a resident also as for a physiatrist well I know a very good one."_ Trini replied.

" _Oh really who?"_ He asked.

" _Me."_ Kat said with a smile.

He looked at her she just smiled back. " _You never asked me what I was a Dr. of Dr. Robertson."_ Kat said.

With that Trini made calls to Reefside hospital as Dr. Robertson got the transfer orders all set and after getting the ok that he remain on the case at Reefside they had her med lighted there while she was still asleep.

:::Next Morning Reefside High School:::

Tommy and Kira were walking in when they were intercepted by Conner and Ethan. " _Hey Dr. O hey Kira."_ They said.

" _Hey guys Kira why don't you go to breakfast with the guys I got to get to my classroom to get prepared for today."_ Tommy said as his daughter nodded and headed to the cafeteria with her friends.

" _So where did you guys run off to last night so fast after the battle?"_ Ethan asked Kira.

" _We had to run to Stone Canyon it was a family emergency."_ Kira said not really wanting everyone knowing.

Not that she thought that Ethan couldn't keep a secret it was just something she did not discuss much.

Conner however caught on to how she was acting, and looked to Ethan when they got to the cafeteria. " _Hey Eth you mind going to grab the breakfast for us?"_ Conner asked giving him a look like I need to talk to Kira alone.

" _Yeah no problem bro"_ Ethan said.

Kira and Conner sat down together. " _Everything ok Kira?"_ Conner asked her.

She looked at him with bags under her eyes not having slept much last night. " _We had to go to Stone Canyon because they found her."_ Kira said with some sadness in her eyes.

Conner's heart sunk thinking the worst from the look on her face. " _Please tell me I was right when I told she would still be alive."_ Conner said.

She looked at him and smiled a little. _"Yes you were right but she is in bad shape Conner oh god I just found her I can't lose her again."_ She said.

" _Well little Kira that is what happens when you're the child of a junkie."_ Came a new voice from behind them, they turned around to see Jessica Wells.

Conner gave her a death glare as Kira buried her head into Connors chest crying.

" _Yeah my mom told how she was transferred to her hospital last night must be nice for a junkie to have Doctor connections no wonder you or your dad don't say anything about her I would be embarrassed by that as well."_ Jessica said.

Conner was about to say something when another voice was heard behind her. " _Well I would be more worried about your mom being jobless for giving out private patient information then, by the way Devin did you get all that?"_ The blond standing there said.

" _Yep."_ Devin responded.

" _Good let's make sure a copy gets to the hospital and then a copy to principle Rendell and I am pretty sure Dr. Oliver would love to hear about this oh that's right Jessica if you don't pass his class this year you don't graduate is that correct."_ The blonde girl said as Jessica ran off.

The blonde walked over to Kira and Conner. " _I'm sorry that piece of crap said that about your mom Kira listen I don't care the what's and why you guys have been nice to me even though I can be a jerk sometime and this is one way for me to say thank you, she and her mom for blabbing will get what is coming to them."_ The Blonde said to both of them.

Kira pulled her head away from Conner and looked at the blonde. " _Thank you Cassidy for sticking up for me and my family."_ Kira said as Cassidy wrapped her arms around Kira and gave her a hug.

" _I don't know what is completely going on but I have had hard times growing up and no one deserves to be ridiculed for what someone else does."_ Cassidy said.

" _Thank you."_ Was all Kira said before she pulled away from Cassidy.

Cassidy said she would drop a copy off to Kira and her dad before she dropped one off at the hospital and that if Kira need another girl to talk to that she can call her.

She looked over at Conner Ethan had gotten back during the altercation and had hit his signaler on his wrist to let Tommy know to come to the caf.

He sat down next to Kira. " _Listen Kira you can tell me later but today is not a day to be in school I called for your dad."_ Ethan said.

Kira went to object but Conner stopped her. " _Ethan is right you should go home."_ Conner said as Tommy walked into the cafeteria.

" _What happened?"_ he asked.

Conner told him the whole story as Cassidy and Devin walked over and handed a flash drive to Tommy.

" _Everything that girl said to Kira we have on tape and will be giving a copy to the hospital for what her mom said to her which is against the law."_ Cassidy said to him.

Tommy looked at the tape then back at Cassidy with a slight smile on his face.

" _Thank you Cassidy but that girl might still spread false information do you mind doing a small report to set the record straight please it would be a great help."_ Tommy asked her.

Cassidy smiled and looked at him. " _That will not be a issue Dr. Oliver Kira Conner and Ethan helped me out of a jam and I owe them they are good people."_ Cassidy said.

So Tommy explained everything to Cassidy in detail from what they knew and Cassidy wrote it all down.

After Tommy was done Cassidy said it would be on the school news during first period he went to walk away she stopped him.

" _Listen I know this is not the same at all due to the circumstances but my mom used to use Cocaine and other speed drugs up until 2 years ago if Kira needs someone to talk to or if Her mom needs someone that has been through the withdrawals she can call me or my mom we would be happy to help."_ Cassidy said.

Tommy smiled even more. " _Thank you Cassidy that would be great and I might take you up on that offer, you know despite how we first met on your first day you really are a good kid Cassidy I'm thankful you looked out for my daughter like that."_ Tommy said.

He then walked over to Conner and Ethan. _"listen guys I got Jason on his way over to grab Kira Ethan head to your first period please Conner I need you to wait with Kira till Jason gets here he will be here in a few minutes then get to my class."_ He said as they nodded and Conner walked with Kira toward the front door.

Jason showed up in about ten minutes and Kira left with him and Conner headed for class as they were about finished with roll call the school TVs came on with Cassidy sitting at the desk.

" _Good morning Reefside High I am Cassidy Cornell and this is the morning news report."_ She said and she spent ten minutes going over everything about the school itself then got to the favor Tommy had asked her to do.

" _And to end the news today many of you might have heard a nasty rumor by Jessica Wells about Kira Oliver's mom well I'm on here to set the record straight, Kira Oliver is the daughter of our favorite science teacher Dr. Oliver also her mother's name is Kimberly Hart 13 years ago while walking home from college with her best friend Adam Park."_ She started to explain.

" _When out of nowhere her friend was shot in the upper chest he survived but Ms. Hart was kidnapped, Dr. Oliver looked for her as did his dad and his dads partner over these long years never able to find her when a small miracle happened she was found in Stone Canyon and was brought to the hospital there then transferred to Reefside."_ She stated.

" _The doctors had found that she had been force feed Cocaine and Lsd and PcP, now remember she did not so these willingly and was forced to she is receiving care now so that she can rejoin her family and see her daughter, so please no matter what you hear from Jessica Wells it is not true and was told all this information illegally using her job as RN at the hospital thank you for your time."_ Cassidy said as the news report ended and everyone was murmuring.

The whispering and stuff stopped when one student one that is known to be a jerk to a lot of the students stood up and looked at Dr. Oliver.

" _Dr. Oliver on behalf of a lot of the students here I would like to say that we are happy that she was found alive and we are here if you need us."_ The student said.

" _Thank you Mr. Ford and thank you all for listening to that now I ask that you do not bombard Kira with questions and if you have any please direct them to me or Coach Park now open your books to chapter 2 so we may start on how the remains of the dinosaurs became oil."_ Tommy said as all the students did as they were told.

:::Reefside Hospital waiting room:::

Billy was sitting there with Hayley waiting on Trini to finish the full exam when a man walked in he had on a business suit and tie he walked over to Billy and Hayley.

" _Billy did they really find her?"_ The man asked.

" _Yes Mr. Hart she is being looked over by Trini now."_ Billy replied.

Ken Hart realized he messed up with his daughter after the divorce has been in Kira's life to try and make up for past mistakes and moved to Reefside to be closer to his Granddaughter.

Trini came out and saw Ken there.

" _Mr. Hart hi so you have heard."_ Trini said.

" _Yes how is she?"_ He asked.

Trini explained everything to him.

" _Wow is she gonna be ok and did she tell you who did this to her?"_ He asked.

" _It will take a lot of time but she will recover as for who did it we just got a first name a woman named Marie."_ Trini said.

Ken's face went pale at the mention of the name. " _Oh my god that woman did this to her listen she is very dangerous and if she is still on the loose you must look out she will kill whoever gets in the way of the man she starts stalking them, that is what she did to me and Kim tried to warn me she was no good but I chalked it up to Teenage rebellion, listen this woman is the most vile thing I ever met and she will stop at nothing to get what she wants."_ Ken explained.

" _What's her full name and what did she do to you."_ Billy asked now having Jason on the phone.

" _Marie Santos and she faked a pregnancy then claimed to miscarry and blackmailed me with it because I was still married to Caroline when I still threw her out she claimed that she would take Kim from me."_ He explained.

" _Do you know where I can find her?"_ Jason asked from behind him having arrived at the hospital.

" _No but she does have a half brother that will help her and his name is Brian Robertson Dr. Brian Robertson."_ He said.

This set Jason off as he stormed over to Dr. Robertson and punched him in the face then pinned him to the wall by his neck.

" _YOU SON OF A BITCH I WILL KILL YOU."_ Jason screamed at him.

" _Listen you have the wrong mane my name is Dr Carl Robertson and it's not the first time a lot of people think I am related to these people I never met them."_ He explained.

Billy grabbed Jason and pulled him off of the Dr. " _It's true Tommy they have a updated video and the one they showed is not him too old."_

 _Jason clammed down. "_ Fine we find this fuck and we kill him he harmed out family now he will face our wrath. Jason sated.

 **Jason is beyond pissed and vowed he would hurt for what he did to Kira.**

 **As always please review.**

 **Till** **next time catch ya on the flip side**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for being so patient here is chapter 3 and im edging the teen romance towards Kira/Conner but the road will be a long one anyway please do enjoy and thank you all for the positive reviews they make my day and make writing these so much fun.**

:::Reefside Police Station Jason Scotts office:::

Jason was going over files that he has found about Marie Santos and this Brian Robertson not liking what he sees, he drops the files on the desk and places his head in his hands he hears a knock on his door.

He looks up to see Kat standing there. " _I don't mean to disturb you Jason."_ She said.

" _It's no problem Kat what can I do for you."_ Jason replies.

" _Have you found out anything on either of these 2 people Mr. Hart was talking about?"_ She asked.

Jason just shook his head and picked up some of the files.

" _Only that she goes by 4 different names and she is a known sex trafficker and con artist she is wanted by the FBI for questioning on possible child trafficking."_ Jason said.

" _As for this Brian guy he had his medical license suspended 3 years ago in the state of Nevada for performing illegal abortions he was due to appear in court but jumped bail, I can only assume that he has been her resident doctor and accomplice."_ Jason explains.

" _Any leads on where they might be?"_ Kat asks.

Jason shakes his head. " _I'm sorry Kat we don't but every cop from here to Angel Grove and beyond is looking out for her."_ Jason said.

" _I feel so helpless Jason she trusted me with her powers when she got pregnant with Kira and when she needed me I let her down Jase we were power rangers hell her daughter is one now and look at her."_ Kat said as she started to cry into her hands as she sat down.

Jason walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. " _Kat listen there is not a day that goes by that I don't blame myself or that Tommy does not blame himself or that any of us wish we could have done more to stop this, we have had every ranger team since us trying to help find her but we have her now and she needs us to be strong to help her heal."_ Jason says acting like the leader Zordon saw in him all those years ago.

Kat looks up at him and smiles slightly. " _Thanks Jason I needed that anyway I got to get up to the hospital to try and see if I can get through to Kim."_ She said as she hugged Jason and walked out of his office to head to the hospital.

:::Reefside Hospital:::

Dr. Robertson and Trini were discussing how to treat Kim when Billy walked up them. " _Trini Dr. Robertson how is she today."_ Billy asked.

" _Not good Billy she woke up three times and all three times she panicked thinking that I was dead or the others were only Kat could talk to her."_ Trini explained.

Billy looked down at the floor then back up to his friend. " _I might have a explanation for this I took a sample of her blood and hair to my lab and ran a series of tests on it the concentrations of_ _Lysergic_ _acid_ _diethylamide in her system is abnormally high."_ Billy explained which caught Dr. Robertson by surprise.

" _Dr. Cranston these levels your showing me this means she still is under its influence and what's worse it looks like it's still entering her body but how I don't understand she was stripped and washed when she came in here and the only visitors she has had is Dr. Hillard, Dr. Scott and your friends and family."_ He explained looking at Billy's report.

" _I'm thinking either something on the roof of her mouth or maybe under a finger or toenail."_ He explained which caused all three to run into the room and calling in the nurses in.

After a half hour the source was found a small spongy item that was small enough to fit under her big toenail undetected and was able to time release the Lsd into her system for several days if not weeks worth.

After removing it and making sure there were no other sources on her body Trini and Dr. Robertson were discussing what to do now it would still be several hours before the effects left Kim but that there would still be severe damage to her brain.

" _So now what do we do this is no known way to reverse the damage to her mind from the long exposure she has had to endure."_ Dr. Robertson said.

Trini shook her head unsure of what to do when Billy spoke up. " _There might be a way to reverse the damage I have been working on a compound that would counteract the effects of brain damage from lack of oxygen and other factors and have been working with David Trueheart tribe as well due to them having used peyote for vision quests in the past."_ Billy explained.

Both doctors looked at him. " _Do you think it would work Billy?"_ Trini asked.

" _I'm not sure Trini but it is worth a shot I must get back to the lab and get to work on it."_ Billy said as he left.

:::Reefside High school:::

It was nearing the end of the school day as Conner, Kira, and Ethan were walking to their final class together they were confronted by Jessica Wells.

" _Excuse us please Jessica we are trying to get to class."_ Ethan said as they tried to go around her only to be stopped.

" _Listen losers how dare you three and that junkie mother of yours in the hospital try to ruin my or my mother's life, she lost her job because of a runaway junkie and her daughters delusions that her mom was kidnapped."_ She said as she went to push Kira against the lockers only to have Ethan get in between them and he gets pushed instead.

Kira looks up at her with anger in her eyes. " _Not my fault or my Moms fault your mother or you can't tell the truth or follow the rules maybe if you both kept your mouths shut your mom would not be needing to find a new job."_ Kira spat at her.

Jessica now pissed reaches back to punch Kira. " _Listen Avril wannabe your dead got that me and my mother take no shit from losers who protect junkies."_ She said as she swung her fist at Kira.

Kira blocked the punch with ease then hit Jessica in the stomach knocking the wind out of her then swept her legs out from under her causing Jessica to fall on the floor as their History teacher Mrs. Langford came around the corner.

" _Mrs. Langford she attacked me you saw it."_ Jessica said as she was getting back up.

" _No miss Wells I saw Kira defend herself from you I think you need to head down to Randall's office I will make sure she knows what happened here."_ The teacher said as Jessica went down to the office cursing herself for getting caught.

" _I believe it is time you three headed to class before you get detention for being late."_ Mrs. Langford said.

They nodded and headed for their final class of the day.

After the end of the day the kids decided to head to the café since they seemed to have a lull in monster attacks they were gonna take advantage of it.

Conner looked at Kira and smiled. " _Hey Kira remind me never to piss you off."_ He said.

Kira looked at him with a confused look on her face. " _Um ok Con where did that come from?"_ She asked.

" _After what you did to Jessica I never want to fight you ever."_ Conner said with a smile.

She just laughed at him. " _Is it so hard to believe I can defend myself Con I mean my dad and most of my uncles are all martial artists."_ She said.

" _Oh yeah I forgot."_ He said.

Kira just shook her head and smiled. " _ **Even when I so down that there seems no way out he cheers me**_ _**up."**_ Kira thought to herself as she looked at Conner.

They got to the café and walk in to see Hayley working behind the bar as well as a new kid waiting tables for her.

They walk up to the bar. " _Hey Hayley who's the new kid?"_ Ethan is the first one to ask as Kira was staring at him.

" _That is Trent Fernandez he just moved here and came looking for a job so I put him to work."_ Hayley explained.

Conner noticed that Kira was staring at him and sighed. " _ **Well there goes my chance with her but then again I doubt I ever had a chance."**_ Conner thinks to himself as he notices Kira looking back at him he puts on his trademark fake smile.

" _You ok Conner?"_ Kira asked.

He looked at her. " _Yea I'm ok hey look at the time I got to get home I will see you guys tomorrow at school."_ Conner said as he ran out the door.

" _What was that about?"_ Kira asked Ethan.

" _I have no idea he has been acting a little off lately."_ Ethan said as he looked over at the door where Conner ran out.

" _So Kira how you holding up now that your mom has been found?"_ Hayley asked her.

Kira looked at Hayley sadly. " _It's great they found her I just hope she can heal from this so me her and dad can be a family again, though I will be honest I don't know how to react to this I don't remember her only what you all have told me about her ."_ Kira said sadly.

Hayley reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. " _Hey I'm sure everything will be ok in the end Kira in fact I can promise you that your mom will be ok."_ Hayley said which kinda cheered up Kira.

" _I mean I want to be happy that she is back but I really don't know how to feel I'm conflicted she is my mom and I love her and I'm happy she has been found but I'm afraid to go see her after her freak out on Uncle Jason afraid she will freak out with seeing me and I don't know how to handle that."_ Kira said.

" _Just know one thing Kira all of us are here for you if you need to talk."_ Hayley said.

Kira looked at her and hugged her. " _Thanks Hayley I'm gonna go study now we got a big history test coming up this week and I want to be ready for it."_ Kira said as she walked over to a table and set her books down on it.

Ethan walks over to her. " _Need any help studying?"_ He asks her.

She looks at him and smiles. " _Yeah usually it's Con that studies with me but yeah well he left."_ Kira said.

" _Yeah I have been meaning to ask you about that what is it about you and Conner anyway you 2 seemed like you hated each other when we first found the gems now your inseparable."_ Ethan asks as he sits down with her.

Kira sighs then looks over at him. " _When I first moved to Reefside when I was only 6 while my dad was still in school to get his PhD I met Conner and Eric his twin in school, I was the new kid and while everyone else pretty much ignored me those 2 sat with me and helped me with something's as time went on we became best friends all 3 of us inseparable."_ Kira explained.

" _When we started middle school we were still best friends but Conner started to become real popular with the sports groups and by 7_ _th_ _grade Eric went to Blue bay harbor to join the Ninja academy."_ Kira said getting sadder by the moment.

" _But before 6_ _th_ _grade started we all made a promise to each other that we would be friends forever and by halfway through 7_ _th_ _grade we broke apart and then that day In the cave I was still so angry at Conner that I burst out at him."_ Kira said.

" _Well it seems like things went back to the way they used to be."_ Ethan said.

Kira sighed again. " _Yeah they did and I'm happy I got him back as a best friend but I look at him and well I guess we were closer than we are now I don't know how to put it."_ Kira said.

" _You like him a lot don't you."_ Ethan said with a grin on his face.

Kira looked at him surprised. " _Please Ethan don't say anything please I can't risk losing his friendship again now with everything that is going on with my mother please."_ Kira pleaded.

" _Ok Kira I will not say anything but I really think you should because if you wait too long and you lose him you will be more miserable than you are now."_ Ethan said.

Kira just looked at the floor. " _Yeah when this all blows over with my mom, I will think about saying something."_ Kira says.

" _Fair enough anyway how about we get to studying."_ Ethan says.

Kira nods to him and they open up their history books.

:::McKnight House:::

Conner walks in to the house and sees his mother in the kitchen and his dad in the living room with files all over the coffee table.

" _Hi mom Hi dad I'm home."_ Conner says.

His mom looks over at him and smiles. " _Hi sweetie how was school today._ "his mom asked.

His dad staring at the files waves to him to let him know he heard him.

" _It was ok just been a little weird for Kira with her mom being found and the condition she is in I just wish I could do more for her."_ Conner said as he sat at the kitchen table.

" _I know Conner but believe it or not you just being there for her is helping her I am so glad you 2 are friends again after the split in 7_ _th_ _grade, how did that happen anyway Conner."_ His mother said then asked.

" _Simple story to it mom I was a stupid idiot that is what I was dealing with Eric having left for the ninja academy and I took it out on Kira by not hanging around with her anymore."_ Conner explained.

" _Oh Conner it's ok I'm sure she forgives you now you 2 seem inseparable again and it's nice that you hang out with that Ethan boy he is a smart kid."_ His mom said.

Conner nodded then looked over at his dad. " _Hey pops what ya working on?"_ Conner asked as he walked over to his dad.

" _It's funny you guys brought up Kira Oliver her uncle my partner Jason has us studying everything we can on this Marie Santos woman that took her."_ His dad said as he looked over at him.

" _Oh any leads on finding her?"_ He asked.

His dad shook his head. " _Nope sorry son none what so ever this woman is like a ghost great way to break in with a new partner though is to work on a very difficult case."_ His dad said having just been moved from special victims unit to missing persons/Homicide.

" _Alright anyway I'm gonna head up to my room and study for my history test I got this week."_ Conner said as he headed for the stairs only to stop as his mom called over to him.

" _Conner I can see it you really should tell Kira how you feel."_ His mom said.

Conner face dropped he looked down at the stairs. " _I'm not her type mom and besides I just got my best friend back I'm not gonna ruin it by telling how I feel when I'm sure she does not feel the same."_ He said.

" _Ok Conner you keep telling yourself that someday it might be true."_ His dad said sarcasticly and with that Conner went upstairs.

:::Astro Labs:::

Billy walked into Astro labs where he works and gets to his desk and presses a few buttons and the screen changed over to a man with brown hair with blonde streaks through it.

" _Hey Billy what can I do for you."_ The man said.

" _Hey Andros I need you to run some test on the bloodwork I sent you and tell me if there is any way to counteract the chemical that is in the blood."_ Billy explained.

" _I already way ahead of you Billy Trini sent them over this morning and I believe that there is something we can do to at least flush her system of any remaining Lsd and prevent flash backs however the damage will have to be repaired with a physiatrist like Kat."_ Andros said.

" _How long till the compound is ready?"_ Billy asked.

" _It will be ready by morning listen Billy I am using Ko-35 Medicine on this it took a lot a string pulling with the FDC to even allow this Tommy is gonna have to sign some papers so that we can give it to her as well as her parents."_ Andros explains.

Billy nodded and said that he would contact them all to let them know.

:::Reefside Hospital:::

Kim was awake and feeling slightly better but still very skittish and would only talk to Kat.

" _Kim do you want to tell me what happened and what this woman did to you."_ Kat asked.

Kim started to shed tears. " _Oh god Kat she had me drugged she used me like a piece of meat to satisfy her customers at first I would not do it and she and that brother of hers would hit me then he suggested using drugs to force me to."_ Kim explained.

" _What drugs did they use Kim?"_ Kat asked.

" _Different forms of speed and when that would not work she would make me take these paper tabs that dissolved on my tongue and that made me complacent oh god Kat these men and even sometimes women would have their way with me oh god I'm so dirty how can you stand to be in the same room as me."_ Kim said.

" _Because Kim you are one of my best friends and a sister to me no matter what I will always be here for you as will all the others."_ Kat explained.

Kim looked at her then started to shake. " _Oh god no don't hurt me please I will behave Marie please don't hurt me or my baby girl."_ Kim started saying looking frightened.

Kat grabbed her shoulders. " _Kim it's just another flashback Kim focus on my voice your safe no one is going to hurt you I promise."_ Kat says but Kim is still panicking the nurse in the room with her was about to give her another sedative.

" _No don't I have a idea to calm her please go get Dr. Scott."_ Kat commanded.

The nurse nodded and headed out of the room.

" _I hope this works."_ Kat says to herself as she focuses into herself and onto the piece of the crane that Kim instilled in her when she passed her powers on to Kat.

" _ **Please Shayla Kim needs you now more than ever."**_ Kat says in her mind.

After a few seconds she hears the crane cry as Kim's eyes flash pink and she starts to calm down.

Kim looking around she sees Kat. " _Kat oh god I wish these flashbacks would stop, how did this one stop?"_ Kim asked.

Kat smiled at her. " _Power of the crane Sis."_ Kat says with a smile.

This surprises Kim thinking that her spirit animal would have left her in disgust for what happened to her.

" _Kat is it true are they all alive?"_ Kim asks with tears in her eyes.

Kat nods. " _They are Tommy is out in the waiting room would you like me to go get him?"_ Kat asks.

Kim shakes her head no. " _No don't please just tell him to go home I'm not worth it anymore I'm just a used rag that is disgusting and ugly I betrayed everything being a ranger stood for I was too weak I never deserved to be a ranger."_ Kim cried.

Just then the door burst open and there stood a very angry Tommy with Jason by his side, he stomped in looked right at Kim and wrapped her in a hug.

" _Don't you ever say your weak no matter what this bitch did to you, you will always be my beautiful you understand that Kim nothing would ever make me stop loving you, I am just so happy your alive."_ Tommy pleaded with his arms wrapped around her.

Kim was shocked she was in what she had called her safe place when she was being drugged she would retreat into her mind and imagine she was being held by Tommy it made her feel safe even though she was not.

She then returned the hug. _"Oh Tommy I tried so hard to fight and get away all these years and I thought you were dead when you were not but I don't know what to do right now I still feel broken and dirty and I have these flashbacks where the sight of one of you will cause me to freak out, and then there is the news Dr. Robertson and Trini gave me before I met with Kat today when I woke up and yes tell Trini I knew it was her behind the mask."_ Kim said as she cried more and looked at Jason.

" _What did they say?"_ Jason asked.

Kat answered for her. " _She has had so many miscarriages from the abuse she endured over the years she can never have children again."_ Kat explained.

Tommy released Kim and looked at her seeing the hurt and pain in her eyes. " _That don't matter Kim we have Kira and if we ever want more we can adopt like me I'm adopted."_ Tommy said.

Kim just nodded.

Kat looked at both men and then got up. " _Listen Kim needs to get her rest Tommy but she I s making progress so why don't you 2 head home and Tommy bring Kira back with you tomorrow since I think Kim is ready to meet her and we never know when the flashbacks will come back and they are more intense when one of you that she thinks is dead is here."_ Kat explains.

Kim just lays back in her bed as Kat talks to them then Tommy walks over to her and says goodnight and that he loves her and kisses her forehead, Jason walks over and hugs his little sister telling her that he will catch this bitch and she will pay for hurting Kim.

After the men left Kim giggled a little which caught Kats attention as Trini walked in with her mask on.

Kat looked over at Trini and motioned for her to remove it that Kim knows it's her which Trini does then she looks over at Kim.

" _So Kim what's so funny?"_ Kat asks with a smile that Kim giggled.

" _I proved that bitch wrong she said if Tommy were here he would hate me and leave me for what had happened to me and she was wrong."_ Kim said with a smile which brought a smile to the other 2 she was making progress they just had to hope that Billy's compound would flush the Lsd out of her system so the flash backs would end.

:::Hayley's Cybercafé:::

Kira and Ethan were leaving after saying goodbye to Hayley and Kira asking her to give her love to Uncle Billy

" _So that text from your dad says you can go see your mom tomorrow are you excited?"_ Ethan asks.

Kira smiles and looks at him. " _Yeah and I want Conner to come with me too, I want mom to meet him."_ Kira says.

Ethan laughs a little glad that he made friends with both Kira and Conner.

" _And Ethan thanks for listening to me today I needed to get that off my chest."_ Kira said .

Ethan hugs her. " _Hey it's no problem Kira having you and Conner as friends really means a lot to me as well you 2 will never know how much this year has been easier with you 2 around."_ Ethan says smiling.

" _ **They will never know that their friendship saved me and I never want to lose it with either of them."**_ Ethan thinks to himself as they walk to his house where his dad will drive Kira home.

Unknown to the 2 teens there is a woman watching from a distance. " _Hmm these three will make great products for my customers, oh Ken your torture is not over yet I broke your daughter now I break your granddaughter."_ The woman said as she turned to walk away.

 **Well here is the end of the newest chapter i do hope you all enjoyed and please as always leave reviews and i also got a surprise for my fans that like a painful decision the sequel is almost ready to put out so be looking for it.**

 **Till then Catch you on the flip side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up anyway gonna take this to a whole new level and there is a twist on Billy's cure all in this chapter.**

 **And a few replies to reviews out there thank you guys for the kind words it makes writing this chapter more fun and no there will be no actual action scenes in this story depicting the rangers fighting Mesogog only mentions of there battles and this is pre Trent being evil.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own power rangers Saban does**

:::Reefside Hospital:::

Kim was laying there still recovering it was going slow but was going none the less though she thought to herself she could do without the nightmares or flashbacks but Trini had told that Billy was working with Andros on a drug that would make the flashbacks at least somewhat stop.

" _So Ms. Hart your cuts are healing properly and we removed the device that was pumping Lsd into your system and the levels of the drug in your system have fallen greatly how do you feel?"_ Dr. Robertson asked.

Kim looked at him. " _I feel sick and dirty I know the sickness is me getting used to not being drugged anymore but the nightmares are endless though I am feeling a little happy today I get to see my baby girl."_ Kim said.

With that Kat had walked in. " _Hi Dr. Robertson hi Kim."_ Kat says as she walks in.

" _Good morning Dr. Hillard."_ Dr. Robertson replied.

" _Hi Kat."_ Kim said still looking dejected.

Dr. Robertson excused himself so that Kat could work with Kim.

Kat looked at Kim seeing the hurt in her eyes. " _Kim how are you feeling today?"_ Kat asks her.

" _I'm tired, Scared and dirty I'm tired due to not being able to sleep at night when I close my eyes I see her or her brother hurting me, I'm scared they will come for me and I feel dirty for what they did to me Kat will this ever go away will things get better."_ Kim asked with tears in her eyes.

" _Yes Kim with time things will get better that I can promise and it is ok to feel these things now due to what was done to you."_ Kat said.

" _Let me ask you something Kim do you know why I chose the profession I am in?"_ Kat asked her.

" _No last I remember you were gonna go to London to study dance."_ Kim said.

Kat looked down to the ground. " _I went to a party while in college and I was roofied and raped by three men I thought were my friends, I had to be in counseling for months due to the trauma I suffered, but when it was all done things did get better I came back to Angel Grove and studied to be a physiatrist and here I am so believe me when I say I know how you feel Kim, I still can't get close to a man due to what happened to me, but it does get better."_ Kat explains.

Kim just wrapped her arms around Kat. " _Thank you Kat for being my friend."_ Kim said.

:::Tommy's House:::

Tommy and Kira were getting ready to go visit Kim this would be the first time Kim had seen Kira since she was 18 months old.

" _Hey princess you ready?"_ Tommy asked his daughter as she was getting ready.

" _Almost dad."_ Kira replied.

Tommy headed downstairs and sat on his couch and found a old photo album from before Kim was kidnapped.

He was looking through it as Kira came downstairs she saw what he was looking at, it was a picture from her first birthday party.

She was being held by her mom with her dad standing to the side of her mom and they were all smiling.

" _You know I look at this picture and sometimes I wonder if we can be that happy family again, and now it looks like we can be now that your mom has been found."_ Tommy said noticing that she was standing behind him.

" _I know we will dad but I am scared to visit her today I don't even know what to say to her I don't remember her dad other than what you and the others have told me."_ Kira said.

Tommy having put the album done envelops his daughter in a hug. " _Just say what comes to heart Kira your mom will just be happy your there to see her."_ Tommy says.

Kira smiles and releases the hug with her father when there is a knock on the door, Tommy walks over and answers it to see Conner standing there.

" _Hi Conner."_ Tommy says.

" _Hey Dr. O I know you guys are heading to see Kira's mom at the hospital but I was wondering if maybe I could come as support seeing as she was once a ranger like we are now."_ Conner asked as he looked over at Kira.

Tommy looked back to see his daughter smiling and nodding her head, he then looked back at Conner and nodded that he could, and with that they all piled into Tommy's Jeep to head to the hospital.

:::Astro Labs:::

Billy was sitting at the computer in his lab going over the results of simulations for the drug he and Andros are testing to help Kim flush her system of any remaining LSD but not liking what he sees.

He has Andros with him. " _Andros every test we have run ends up destroying the human brain, but how is that possible Karovens are the same as humans only they use more of their brain than humans."_ Billy asked.

" _While true there seems to be a chemical we are using that is basically destroying the brain cause when I run simulations on Kavorian brains same outcome."_ Andros states.

" _Then this is gonna take longer than possible then or not at all."_ Billy states.

" _Billy how do humans handle doing this drug without clearing there system?"_ Andros asked.

" _Well LSD would leave the system naturally though there can be mental instability caused from the usage in the form of what are called acid flashbacks the only thing we can do is help her through it the best we can."_ Billy explained as he and Andros went back to work.

:::Reefside Hospital:::

Kat and Trini were in Kim's room. " _Kim you gonna be ready Kira and Tommy are here?"_ Kat asked.

Kim looked up to Kat. " _Yes send them in Kat I'm dying to see my baby girl just promise you will stay."_ Kim said.

Kat nodded that she would while Trini went out to get Tommy and Kira.

The door opened and in walked Tommy and Kira and tailing behind them was Conner.

Kim looked at them all but was more focused on Kira she looked so much like her father but the shape of her eyes and her hair was all Kim.

Kira was standing there nervous when all of a sudden she gets a slight shove from Conner.

Kira walks up to her mom with tears in her eyes, Kim looks up at her. " _Oh wow baby girl look at you all grown up oh I have missed you so much."_ Kim said as she reached to give her daughter a hug as Kira embraced her mom.

" _Oh god mom I have waited so long to finally see you I am so happy your alive."_ Kira said as she cried in her moms embrace.

" _I'm so sorry baby girl I was not there to see you grow up or to help you as you matured I am so sorry baby girl."_ Kim said.

Kira backed away and looked at her mom. " _You have nothing to be sorry about mom I am just happy you're here and everyone made sure I knew all about you so I would never forget you ."_ Kira said with tears in her eyes.

Kim looked over at Conner. " _And you are who?"_ Kim asked.

Conner just smiled. " _Hi I'm Conner McKnight red dino and I have heard many great things about you Ms. Hart."_ Conner said

Kim just smiled slightly at him and then focused on Tommy. " _It is nice to meet you Conner."_ Kim said sadly.

Conner was slightly confused but Tommy noticed more than they did. " _Beautiful are you ok?"_ Tommy asked.

Kim just recoiled with straight fear. " _NO DON'T HURT ME PLEASE I'M SORRY I WILL BEHAVE!"_ Kim started screaming which scared Kira right into Connors arms.

Conner wrapped his arms around Kira not sure what was going on when Kat started to usher them out only to have Tommy stand his ground.

He glared at Kat with what they all called his leader face while Kira and Conner left the room.

Once they were outside Tommy grabbed Kim's shoulders trying to get her attention. " _Kim you are safe no one here is going to hurt you I promise I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."_ Tommy said.

Kim could swear that she heard a falcon cry out not really sure what it was it was calming to her she looked over at Tommy then to Kat then she realized the boy and her daughter were not there.

" _Oh god I did it again I now even scared my baby girl away and most likely embarrassed her in front of her red ranger."_ Kim said crying into Tommy's chest as she collapsed.

" _You didn't scare her she is a tough one Kim she gets her strength from her mother I promise you we will fix this just wait till Billy gets here with that drug him and Andros are working on."_ Tommy said .

Just then the door opens and in walks Billy. " _There is a problem with that Tommy we can't use it will kill her if we do, I am so sorry Kim I was hoping this would work so that you could try and heal faster but we will just have to do this the old fashioned way."_ Billy said sadly as Kim started crying more.

" _See Tommy I'm broken and unfixable I don't deserve you or Kira I am a bad mom and a bad girlfriend I am a horrible power ranger I let myself get taken and didn't fight back."_ Kim cried into Tommy's chest before pushing him away.

Tommy once again stood his ground and was about to say something when the door opened again and in walked Conner and Kira.

" _Ms. Hart you may be broken at the moment but all that means is that we do everything we all can as power rangers and family to fix you, and Kira has told me a lot about what she knew of you and I can promise you are a loving mother and you will always be a loving mother and I saw your history of being a ranger in Dr. O's video history and you were a great ranger you did not have other teams to help you learn and adapt like we do but you did it anyway, and Ms. Hart your daughter is my best friend I would do anything for her and if that means standing beside you to help you heal then so be it."_ Conner just stated which caught Tommy by surprise as well as Kat but Billy was not surprised.

Kira just looked up at him and smiled and wrapped her arm around him as he did the same to her and she welcomed the embrace. " _Yes mom we will be here for you no matter what you need."_ Kira said as she then walked over to her mother and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

" _It is because I love you mom."_ Kira said as Kim hugged her back and smiled.

Tommy then looked over to Kat. " _Kat do you know how long till we can take her home?"_ Tommy asked.

" _It's gonna be a few more days Tommy till she is recovered enough to go home she was malnourished and overdosed on a nasty drug plus she is showing withdrawals to cocaine."_ Kat said.

Kim had calmed down at this point and Kira had pulled a photo album out of her bag to show to Kim of everything that had happened over the years.

Kim smiled but also drew some tears as she looked over things in her daughter's life that she missed.

After being there for most of the day Kim had fallen asleep still feeling tired from the malnourishment they all get up to leave Tommy turns to the teens.

" _Listen Conner Kira I am gonna stay here with Kim for a bit longer why don't you guys head over to the café I will pick you up there when I am done and Kira please e careful."_ Tommy said as the teens nodded and left.

:::Downtown Reefside:::

Conner and Kira are walking towards the café discussing school things and what not when all of a sudden Conner stops and places his arm in front of Kira stopping her as he perks his head up a little.

Kira looks at Conner confused. " _Con what is it?"_ She asks but all Conner does is place a finger to his mouth as to tell her to be quiet he then grabs her and pulls her into the grocery store they were walking by.

Once they were inside Conner looks around seeing that they are safe for the moment brings his communicator.

" _Ethan do you read me?"_ Conner spoke into it.

" _Yeah Conner what's up?"_ Ethan reply's back.

" _Listen no time to explain can you meet me and Kira at the Shaw's grocery store on Green st quickly?"_ Conner asks while Kira still looks at him confused.

" _Yea I will be right there with Hayley I am at Cyberspace right now we are leaving is everything ok?"_ Ethan asks.

" _I don't know be quick please and call Jason please as well let him know."_ Conner states.

" _Will do man we are on our way."_ Ethan replies then the line goes dead.

" _Conner your scaring me what is going on that has you so spooked?"_ Kira asks.

" _I could have sworn we were being followed and I don't mean by any of Mesogog's lackeys."_ Conner stated.

Kira's face grew pale when she heard him say that, Conner noticing she was getting scared just wrapped his arms around her. " _Don't worry Kira nothing will happen to you I promise."_ Conner told her to reassure her.

:::Outside the grocery store:::

Marie stood a little ways back with her brother confused beyond belief. " _How did he see us we were careful we need to get out of here fast before any of his friends or the police get here."_ She told her brother.

He was looking at them through the window. " _There was no way he saw us he could only have if he was the flash and moved his head back and forth quickly that we did not notice, but that is impossible."_ He stated as his sister slapped him in the back of the head and pulled at his arm as a red dodge pickup truck pulled up to the store and out got Jason Scott.

" _Let's go before the cop over there makes us."_ Marie says as they hurry off around the corner and back into the shadows,

::: Inside the store:::

Jason runs in and sees Conner and Kira standing there and he notices Kira is pale as a ghost.

" _Conner what happened?"_ Jason asked.

" _I think that woman is following the one that kidnapped Ms. Hart I thought I heard something and I used my super speed to look behind us and I noticed a woman with dark hair and a man with brown hair seemed to be following us and hiding at the same time so as not to be seen."_ Conner explained which caused Kira to go even more pale.

Jason's face grew red with rage as he spun around and headed for the door. " _Conner stay in here with Kira Hayley will be here any moment to get you guys and take you to Kira's house I will check this out."_ Jason commanded as Conner nod ed.

Jason dialed the police station on his phone. " _Yes this is Det. Scott I am at the Shaw's on Green St. I am requesting back up in a search for a woman around 40 years of age with Olive colored skin and dark hair believed to be Marie Santos the prime suspect in the kidnapping and sexual assaults of Kimberly Hart and her accomplice Brian Robertson last see heading east away from the Shaw's."_ Jason spoke into the phone.

He hung up the phone after dispatch stated that a APB would be put out on Marie and her brother a cruiser pulled up with Hayley pulling up with Ethan in tow in her car.

" _Jason what happened?"_ Hayley asked him as Ethan ran into the store to get Conner and Kira.

" _She is tailing the kids now Hayley Conner thank god for his Dino Gem power spotted them and got Kira inside the store and called you guys for help."_ Jason explained as he scanned the area.

Conner and Kira came out with Ethan as Conner's dad pulled up in his car.

" _Jason is everything ok?"_ Connors dad asked.

" _That woman is tailing the kids Dan Conner caught sight of her following them while he and Kira were heading to the café from visiting Kira's mom."_ Jason explained as Dan McKnight's eyes grew wide.

Conner looked over and saw his father. " _Dad?"_ Conner asked as his father noticed him.

" _Thank god your ok Conner and thank god you were with Kira and noticed that bitch tailing you guys."_ His dad says as he ran over to them hugging his son and placing his hand on Kira's shoulders with a reassuring smile.

" _It's ok dad it is really listen we are gonna head over to Kira's house with Hayley and Ethan if that is ok?"_ Conner asked his dad who nodded that it was.

" _Listen Conner if you are gonna stay the night there please let me know so me and your mom do not worry please."_ His father stated.

" _I will dad thanks."_ Conner says smiling back at his dad.

" _And Conner if you have to use that super speed of yours to get you and your friends to safety but do not let this woman know what you are."_ Dan stated to his son which caught Jason, Hayley, Kira dna Ethan by complete surprise.

" _Don't worry Jason he rescued me and his mother one day during a monster attack and told us to get somewhere safe I recognized his voice confronted him about it and he confessed the secret is safe and Dr. Oliver knows I know."_ He explains.

Jason thinking in the back of his mind he would have to grill Tommy about that later and ask why he was not told that Connors parents knew.

He then picked up his phone and dialed Tommy's number.

" _Hey bro where are you right now?"_ Jason asked.

" _On my way to the café to get the kids why what's up."_ He asked with worry in his voice.

" _Listen just head straight home Hayley is bringing them there now and Bro this bitch is tailing the kids now this got a whole lot more worse already I will finish up here and meet you there and I will call the others in as well also Bro no overruling me on this I'm bringing in Wes's team as well."_ Jason said.

" _No argument from me on that Jase I'm on my way home now and this bitch is about to find out you do not mess with the power rangers or our family."_ Tommy said hanging up the phone after that.

Jason looked over at his partner and nodded to him which let Dan know to head to Tommy's house for this meeting he then dialed another number.

" _Hey Wes it's Jason listen I need the help of the Guardians and Time force head to Reefside command center asap."_ Jason stated into the phone.

 **Well here you go for chapter 4 and yes that is right the wonder drug will not work there will be no miraculous power ranger type medicine that will save the day here or magic sorry folks no easy way out for anyone here anyway please review let me know what you thought.**

 **Till next chapter Catch ya on the flip side**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait for this chapter been a tough couple of months but here we are thought i would advance the Conner/Kira relationship here as well as add more backstory to the stories villan i do hope you all enjoy and as always thanks for reading folks**

:::Tommy's Living room:::

Kira was sitting on her couch with Conner and Ethan as well as Hayley while waiting for her dad to get there.

" _Hey guys I'm a little confused about something if you guys were best friends till 7_ _th_ _grade Conner how did you not know what was going with her mom?"_ Ethan asked.

Kira just looked down at the floor. " _That would be my fault Ethan I never brought it up ever."_ Kira said.

" _I just assumed her dad was a single father never thought to ask which with knowing makes me feel like a shitty friend."_ Conner responded.

" _Watch your mouth Conner and no it does not just it was a touchy subject in our family, but knowing now does that change how you feel about my daughter as your friend and or teammate?"_ Tommy said as he walked in with Jason and Conner's dad.

" _Not at all Dr. O everyone has secrets for one reason or another Kira hell none of you have ever given me a reason to not trust you all, but now I just want to help Miss Hart,"_ Conner said earning a smile from the Oliver's.

" _Just like every other red wants to step up and help."_ Jason says catching a glance from Billy who just walked in noticing Conner's dad is there.

" _Um Jason Secret remember."_ Billy stated.

" _No worries Billy Dan knows all about it."_ Jason said getting a glare from Tommy.

" _No he knows who the Dino Thunder are Jason not the whole history."_ Tommy.

" _Oh opps."_ Jason said.

" _It's ok guys I can keep this a secret."_ Dan McKnight said.

" _On another note she seems to be targeting the kids or just Kira in general I just don't get this woman at all, she is doing this all because Kim's dad dumped her when Kim revealed that her pregnancy was fake when they were dating."_ Tommy said.

Dan and Jason looked at each other then back at Tommy. " _We did more digging into her FBI file Tommy and what we found out is disturbing and sheds a lot of light on Ken and Caroline's divorce and why Ken was gone a lot."_ Jason said.

" _It seems that Mr. Hart was at one time the accountant of a drug lord and at first did not realize that he was helping the firm he was working for was laundering money for this guy and when he found out he was gonna turn states evidence against the guy."_ Dan McKnight said.

" _However the leader of the cartel Marcos Santos did not want that to happen and knew if he killed Ken they would know who did it so he tasked his daughter Marie who was already in love with Ken to seduce him and make it so that he would not turn him in, and it work for a time however Ken started having second thoughts so Marie asked her half brother Brian to fake a positive pregnancy result however Kim overheard a phone call of Marie's and told Ken, he dumped her and turned her father in the entire empire collapsed and Maries extra work with the brothels came to light."_ Jason explained as he read over the file.

" _At that point the Santos family lost everything all their money was seized all their assets frozen the only reason Marie did not go to jail is because her father took the fall for the brothel and sex trafficking while the FBI did not believe it the US attorney on the case wanted it all wrapped up and felt that Marie was powerless without her father's fortune and drug empire to back her and that she would fade into nothingness."_ Dan explained.

" _But that did not happen did it?"_ Ethan asked.

" _Nope she shot Adam and kidnapped Kim and used her and a few others she kidnapped and a few illegal migrant women to restart her illegal brothels again however this time she stayed mobile and controlled the women with powerful drugs so that they would not run and the Las Vegas police have found 3 bodies of women that had Maries brand tatted on their skin in a backyard of a house her half brother rented there dead of a drug overdose of Ambien."_ Jason explained.

" _So let me get this straight she wants to get to Kira now cause she is young and fits what her clients want?"_ Conner asks.

A door opened and in walked Jen Wes and Eric of Time force. " _Honestly that is what we thought as well Tommy but we just got a call from the Light speed team Carter responded to a call of a drug overdose and found 2 more dead bodies they had the same tattoo as Kim was marked with and the bodies in Vegas were marked with."_ Wes explained.

" _Why do I not like where this is going."_ Hayley explained.

" _It is the reason Trip, Lucas, Katie and some Silver Guardians are at the hospital right now we believe Kim will be her next target, and we also believe Kira is a target now."_ Dan stated.

" _Wait I might get the Vegas ones there was time between us finding Kim and their deaths but she was spotted in Reefside tailing the kids less than a hour or so and Mariner Bay is 3 hours away and Carter called this to you guys 20 minutes ago this does not make sense how did this happen."_ Tommy asked.

" _That brings up why the Silver Guardians got authority in this alongside the Reefside PD we believe she is working with another drug cartel and if that is true this makes her dangerous due to her not having to be anywhere near her victims."_ Eric explains.

" _Well if Wes would let me Morph I would go kick her fucking ass right now and take down anyone between me and her no one harms a fellow ranger like this on my watch and gets away with."_ Jen states looking at Wes.

" _Jen that would be a huge abuse of power and there is a good chance of outing Tommy here his daughter and Kim as rangers as well as anyone close to them yea me and Eric identities are public Knowledge but the rest of the team is not."_ Wes explains.

" _I know and your right does not mean I have to like it Wes."_ Jen outs back.

" _No one is harming my team or my friends no matter what I will die before anyone touches Kira or Ethan."_ Conner snarls.

" _Even if it means I abuse my power I will deal with the consequences afterwards as long as there safe."_ Conner states.

Tommy looks over at him and shakes his head and then places a hand on Conner's shoulder. " _Thank you Conner for saying that it reminds me of the old you that used to come around here when you were younger and also affirms what I have thought for awhile."_ Tommy said.

Conner looking at him dumbfounded. " _What are you talking about Dr. O?"_ Conner asks.

" _I mean I know you are in love with Kira and that just proves it right there that and your blushing so hard I can't tell if your morphed or not."_ Tommy said getting a giggle out of a few people in the room.

Conner was sitting there speechless while Kira stared at him with a shocked expression on her face.

" _Conner is that true?"_ Kira asks.

Conner shifting in his seat a little looks Kira right in the eyes. " _Yes Kira it is true I am I never said anything more because we were just getting our friendship back to what it used to be I did not want to destroy by confessing and having you not feel the same way, I know I'm a idiot and that sometimes I take the whole dumb jock thing to a new level but to be honest growing up I only ever had Eric not really many friends then we met you and it was great."_ Conner explained.

" _But then we got into 7_ _th_ _grade and I started to excel at soccer and you at your music and I started to make friends on the team and they looked down on me for hanging out with you and I wanted to be well liked on the team and I broke our friendship up and then we got the gems but even before that Derrick and Justin on the team who had been playing with me since 7_ _th_ _grade told me I was a idiot for giving up our friendship for what the other players thought and pushed me to hangout with you again."_ Conner said.

" _Then feelings started to emerge and I realized why I never should have let what a few other idiots thought of me for hanging out with you influence me and took Derricks and Justin's advice and yea I know I'm not your type and probably sound like a idiot for rambling on like this but it is how I feel even my friendship with Ethan means a lot to me yeah I'm gonna shut up now before I make myself look more dumb."_ Conner finished rambling on.

Kira was speechless just stared at Conner when Ethan spoke up. " _Wait Derrick Cormack the over jock that once pushed me into a dumpster last year pushed you to reignite your friendship with Kira he is a Dickhead."_ Ethan exclaimed.

Conner looked at him. " _Yeah it was because of what happened after that, that Derrick pushed me to do so Justin ripped him a new one for what he did to you and now Derrick has been racking his brain on how to make it up to you but doesn't know how."_ Conner explained.

Ethan was now dumbstruck while Kira still stared at him. " _Wait in the uber geek in the school why does the captain of the soccer team and Senior of the school care about me?"_ Ethan asked.

" _Mainly because Justin idolizes you Ethan the only freshman to have done a few college courses in the summer he wants to be a doctor but has some problems with his grades and Derrick is honestly afraid of what others think of him so he acts out."_ Conner explains.

Now Ethan is completely floored he can't Believe Conner McKnight the uber jock of freshmen in the school just talked like he was a college graduate of psychology. " _Ok wait one second who are you and what have you done with the real Conner McKnight?"_ Ethan asked.

" _What since I became a ranger I started asking Dr. Cranston to help me be a better friend to you and Kira after I saw the ranger history video I saw how the old team was so tight and I wanted us to be like that too so he has been helping me understand these things and I have brought Derrick and Justin to him as well for extra tutoring."_ Conner explained.

Both of them looking over at Kira. " _Kira please say something your scaring me."_ Conner said.

Kira was speechless and said nothing at all, Conner now getting a little dejected slumped his head. " _This is why I have not said anything Kira you don't feel the same and now things will most likely be awkward between."_ Conner started to say when all of a sudden he is interrupted by Kira jumping to him wrapping him a tight hug.

She started crying into his shoulder. " _Oh god Conner you don't know how long I have wanted you to tell me that and now I also know why we drifted apart when we were preteens thank you thank you."_ She cried into his shoulder.

Conner a little confused wrapped his arms around her. " _I am so sorry Kira but I take this as you like me too."_ Conner said.

" _Yes you dumb Jock it does."_ She said.

She then looked over at Ethan as he had a fake smile on his face she then reached over to him to pull him into the hug. " _Hey don't think this means we like you any less Ethan you are like a brother to me."_ She said as she pulled him more into the hug and Conner helped with it.

" _Hey man we rangers are all family bro don't ever think that you mean less as a friend to me just because I am dating Kira."_ Conner said earning a genuine smile from Ethan.

Tommy smiled as he finally had his team of rangers bonding like a family like all ranger teams do then he looked over at Dan McKnight.

" _Your mother told you that you had nothing to worry about Conner and Ethan I think now is the time your team knew about last year."_ Dan stated which caught everyone by surprise.

Ethan kinda pulled back into himself. " _Mr. McKnight do you think I should I mean I am embarrassed by it."_ He explained.

Dan nodded which caused Ethan to exhale he then sat back looked up at the ceiling. " _Listen what I am about to tell you two I was never gonna bring it up cause I was afraid that you would think less of me for it, last summer the reason I was taking those college classes is they were part of my recovery I had attempted Suicide at the end of the school year mainly because I felt my parents did not care about me and I was always getting beat up or picked on nonstop my mom came home from her second job to find me passed out with a bottle of pills next to me and called for help, Conner your dad responded to the call I was admitted to a hospital outside of Reefside and Dr. Hillard was my Dr. she suggested I take the courses as a means to help me recover by being around others that have gone through what I had."_ Ethan started to explain.

" _And it helped a little but I was still depressed and not looking forward to coming to school this year only this year I decided maybe if I acted out I might get better attention and then I met you 2 in detention they we got the gems then you guys accepted me and that really helped and now I also realize that my parents work so much cause they want me to have a good life growing up that they did not have being poor it helped and now with what you both just said to me made me happier than I have been in a long time."_ Ethan explained waiting for a reaction from them both.

Kira was the first followed by Conner she hugged him while Conner placed his hand on his shoulder.

" _Eth don't ever think that suicide is the answer and I will always be your friend."_ Kira said.

" _Hey man you're my bro till death man never forget that ."_ Conner said as they all smiled and laughed.

" _Now that everything is out in the open we need to figure out what to do with Marie and I don't think putting the silver Guardians following them all the time will be a good idea people at school will ask questions."_ Wes states.

" _Glad you brought that up because I have made contact with Cam Wantanbi over at the Wind Ninja academy the home of the Wind Rangers and got some protection that can watch over the kids in the shadows._ Hayley explained.

" _wait we have real ninjas watching us?"_ Ethan asked looking over at her.

" _Yes sir Shane Dustin and Tori with a few of the senior Ninjas are gonna be watching without any of you knowing while you are out of the house and Hunter and Cam will be assisting as well."_ Hayley explained.

Conner got a huge smile on his face. " _Cool I can't wait to meet them."_

" _No sorry Conner if you even try to you will blow there cover and it will endanger you cause if this woman has a chance she will take you down without a second thought you might be able to dodge a bullet or two with your speed but what about Kira or Ethan."_ Tommy explained as Conner nodded.

" _In the mean time me and Eric will get some security here at Tommy's house as well as help Jason and Dan here investigate this Marie and try and nail her to the wall she seems to have some protection and we will get to the bottom of this, Jen you will go up to the hospital and prepare Kim for her coming home and help the others protect her."_ Wes explained as they all nodded.

" _Gotcha Wes and if that bitch tries anything there might now be much left to arrest just giving you a heads up."_ Jen said with a snarl as the others nodded.

" _AS for you kids you will spend the weekend here Ethan I have already talked with your parents and they are fine with it they will be by in the morning to drop off some cloths for you and Conner you can stay here as well but you and Kira will be in separate rooms."_ Tommy explained.

" _No problem Dr. O I understand and can abide by that."_ Conner said as he Kira and Ethan ran into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

Tommy sighing looked over at the kids. " _And Conner do not eat everything in the fridge please others in this house have to eat as well."_ Tommy yelled.

" _Aw come on Dr. O I'm a growing boy."_ Conner yelled back getting a few laughs from Jason and Billy.

" _That is it he cannot train with Rocky anymore he is starting to turn into him."_ Tommy grumbled.

Everyone broke out in laughter.

:::A motel on the outskirts of Reefside:::

" _Marie the rest of the women have been taken care of."_ Brian stated as Marie sat at the edge of her bed with a laptop.

" _Very good Brian we will move on once the one who destroyed my father and my life is taken care of and when you do catch her little bitch of a daughter I want her tortured be she is returned then kill her Ken Hart will then know to never Cross the Santos family ever again."_ Marie said laughing .

" _ **Soon father we will have vengeance on those that took you away from me and stole my life from me"**_ She thought into her mind.

 **Well folks here you are and yes i expanded on that thought Ethan had a couple of chapters back on why he thought and the reason behind i have lost a couple of friends from High school once in High school cause of bullying and anther one due to adult bulling and she was one of the reasons i took so long to update this chapter is in remembrance of her.**

 **Rest In Peace Panda you will be missed.**

 **Please as always leave reviews they fuel my writing spirit and until next chapter Catch ya on the flip side.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here You guys go then newest chapter i am so sorry that this took awhile to put up this is the second to last chapter to the story i do hope you like it.**

 **To those that have reviewed thank you all so much your support keeps me writing the more good i hear from you all the more i write you guys are my muse keep it up thanks again and please enjoy Chapter 6.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers Saban does.**

::: The Next day Oliver Residence :::

The kids had gotten up and headed down into the command center in the basement where they found Jason and Billy going over some things on the computer.

" _Hey morning kids."_ Jason said to them.

" _Hi Uncle Jason Uncle Billy what you guys doing?"_ Kira asked.

" _We are just going over some things from the FBI files we have on this woman."_ Billy stated.

" _Want an extra set of eyes Dr. Cranston."_ Ethan asked.

" _Sure Ethan and please call me Billy."_ Billy stated as Ethan joined them while Kira and Conner walked over to the other side of the lab and sat down watching the other 's go over whatever it was they were working on.

They heard some footsteps coming down the stairs and then a scream and a yelp.

" _What the hell are those things?!"_ They heard Jen yell.

Conner and Kira laughing. " _Those are our raptors don't worry they won't hurt you though watch out for red he is very protective of family members here."_ Ethan stated as the raptors sniffed Jen as she looked creeped out by them.

With the loud scream they were joined by Tommy as he walked over to Jason and Billy. " _How are things looking guys we bring Kim home tomorrow?"_ Tommy asked.

" _As far as catching this bitch we are no closer than we were last night but as far as security that is a different story we will have at least 10 Ninja hidden around the house along with police and Silver Guardian back up, watching over the house."_ Wes Explained as he was patting Yellow.

Jen was moving very slowly back from them, Tommy laughed a little. " _I see you met the raptors."_ Tommy said.

Jen looked over at him with a death glare in her eyes. " _If we weren't all Rangers I would be really creeped out by the fact you have live Dinosaurs in your basement."_ She said as she stepped further back from them.

" _Actually they are Cyborgs but they are extremely loyal and protective they won't bite you unless you harm one of us."_ Tommy said.

" _So are we like stuck in the house all day or can we go out and about?"_ Conner asked.

" _No you guys can go out to the Café or to visit Kim just know that there will be Ninja hiding in the shadows following you should anything happen."_ Tommy said.

The kids nodded then got up to head over to Cyberspace.

:::Reefside General Hospital 3 hours later:::

Kat was sitting with Kim in her room with Trini while Katie, Lucas and Trip stood guard outside in Silver Guardian Uniforms with a couple of police officers.

" _So Kim how are you feeling today and are you looking forward to going home?"_ Kat asked her.

" _I'm doing better Kat and as for going home I'm nervous as hell, I don't even know what I am going to do Kat or how I am going to adjust to normal life again."_ Kim said.

Kat placed a hand on her shoulder. " _You don't have to worry about a thing we all will be here to help with every step of the way with whatever you need."_ She said.

Kim smiled a little. " _How long am I gonna feel scared of everything Kat I mean for the last 13 years I have been a virtual prisoner of this woman, I don't even know what I am gonna do for a career or anything, I'm just so afraid of what Tommy and Kira think of me I don't want to be a burden Kat."_ Kim rambled out.

" _Kim calm down you are never a burden to any of us your our family and we look out for one another got it as for a career let's just get you settled in and through some counseling first then we will worry about a career for you ok."_ Kat stated as Kim nodded.

There was a knock at the door. " _Come in."_ Kim said.

In walked Kira by herself. " _Hi mom."_ She said as she walked in and closed the door.

" _Kira are you here alone?"_ Kat asked.

She nodded no. " _No the guys are outside with Aunt Trini we bumped into her at the café and asked her if we could come up here so I could visit you."_ Kira said.

Kim smiled. " _Of course baby girl I'm glad you came by so you can tell me about what you like to do and catch me up with your life."_ Kim said as Kira sat in a chair next to her.

" _Where do I begin?"_ Kira asked unsure of what to say.

" _Well what do you like to do what are your passions to start would be a good place."_ Kat said knowing that Kira picked up her music from everyone telling her about her moms singing and showing her videos of her mom performing.

" _Well I love to sing I also play the guitar I have a band I work with we perform at Hayley's cyberspace every Friday night."_ Kira said which caused Kim to smile brightly.

" _I would love to hear you perform you know the others probably told you I used to love to sing and play guitar when I was your age."_ Kim said.

Kira smiled and nodded. " _Yea Uncle Zach showed me some videos of you singing when you were younger it is what inspired me to get into music."_ Kira said.

This had a very positive effect on Kim hearing this. " _I'm so happy you chose music Kira makes me feel like a better mother having inspired you while I was not around."_ Kim said getting a little sad with the last part.

Tears started to form in Kim's eyes which Kira noticed she placed her mom in a hug. " _Mom please don't cry you not being here was not your fault or even grandpa Ken's fault it's this evil bitch's fault."_ Kira said as she embraced her mom.

Kim returned the hug still crying. " _Yes I know Kira but I was a power ranger I should have been able to fight my way out."_ Kim said as she still cried.

" _Mom stop right now!"_ Kira said sternly as she pulled out of the hug and held her mom's shoulders staring right into her eyes.

" _Don't blame yourself for what happened to you got it, if there is one thing I learned from being a ranger is that we are not invincible, no matter what they forced you to do, no matter what you may think mom this was not your fault, and no matter what I love you ok mom don't ever think you're a bad mom just cause of something you had no control over happened to you."_ Kira said as Kim just stared into her eyes.

" _I have seen the pictures dad had from when you guys first met to just before you were kidnapped Nana and Papa Oliver and Grandma and Grandpas Ken and Pierre have made sure to let me know all the good things you ever did, and how much you loved me and dad so please don't let this woman destroy that part of you mom, you are stronger than that."_ Kira said.

Kim with tears still falling from her eyes looked Kira straight in the eyes. " _How can you be so sure of this Kira that I am strong enough to recover from all this?"_ Kim asked.

" _Cause everyone tells me I'm a strong willed girl and that I got it all form you mom they all tell me how I remind them of you when you were my age with your strength of will, that is how I know you can overcome what this woman did to you."_ Kira said.

Kim just looked at her daughter and then pulled her into a strong hug. " _Thank you baby girl for believing in me and I will try my hardest to overcome all of this as long as I have you and our family here with me to help."_ Kim said as she held onto Kira tightly.

Neither one of them knew that Conner and Ethan had snuck into the room Kat said nothing at all Kim and Kira sat there holding each other.

" _That Ethan is why the women are the hearts of their ranger teams right there."_ Conner said catching Kim and Kira by surprise.

" _I'm sorry Ms. Hart Kira did not mean to surprise you but Kira is right I believe you will recover and I promise me and Ethan will help as well because Once a ranger always a ranger."_ Conner said.

Ethan slapped his arm. " _Look at you trying to look all leader like repeating that phrase."_ Ethan said getting a slight giggle out of Kira.

" _Yea Jock if I remember correctly you heard that in dad's Ranger history video."_ Kira said still giggling as Kim smiled at the sight of her daughters 2 friends.

Conner looked a little dejected till Kira wrapped him in a hug and kissed his cheek. " _Don't worry Jock boy I still like you, and thank you."_ She said as he returned the hug.

Kira then turned to her mom. " _Mom I know you met Conner the other night but there is more to him than just friend and teammate he is also my boyfriend and this over here is our best friend and blue ranger Ethan James."_ Kira said as Ethan walked over and shook Kim's hand.

" _It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hart."_ Ethan said.

" _It is nice to meet you to Ethan and you can call me Kim I am so glad my daughter has such great friends in her life."_ Kim said.

Kat was beaming at what was happening in front of her.

" _See Kim I told you things can get better you are showing signs of recovery already."_ Kat said.

Kim smiled. " _Thank you Kat thank you all of you Kira please tell me more about your life all of you tell me about yourselves it helps me to not think of what that woman did to me."_ Kim said as the boys took seats by the bed.

After about 5 hours of all of them talking Kim was in a better mood but was tired as well as her sleeping pills were starting to take effect.

" _Ok mom we are gonna head home I can't wait till you get home tomorrow then you can watch some of the videos Hayley had made of my performances."_ Kira said as she kissed her moms forehead and hugged her.

" _I look forward to it baby girl and please get home safe, I love you."_ Kim said.

" _I love you to mom."_ Kira said.

" _It was nice meeting you Kim."_ Ethan said.

" _It was nice meeting you too Ethan and seeing you again Conner please make sure she gets home safe."_ Kim says to them.

Conner places his arm around Kira. " _You have my promise she will get home safe Kim."_ Conner stated as they left and Kim drifted off to sleep.

:::Motel on the outskirts of Reefside:::

Marie was pacing in the room waiting to hear back from her brother on any update on her vengeance.

Her phone rang and she answered it. " _So tell me you have her Brian?"_ She demanded.

" _No sorry they are under protection it will be hard to kidnap and torture the daughter or to get near Kim."_ Brian explains.

" _Fine then we will just have to settle for killing her outright I want the daughter taken out tonight I have a man that can aid you in that he was a sharpshooter at one time."_ She explained.

" _And he is gonna help us?"_ Brian asked.

" _Yes he will I am paying him enough money to do this they will not even know what hit them I want you to be on watch to make sure they are killed and tell him when you meet him that he can kill anyone in the way that should cheer him up."_ Marie said.

" _Will do sis."_ Brian explained.

:::Oliver residence 8:00 P.M.:::

The kids had gotten home without any issues though Conner was in for a surprise when he walked into the house with Ethan and Kira to see his Twin brother Eric standing in the living room with his Sensei of the Wind Ninja academy.

" _Eric what are you doing here?"_ Conner asked.

" _Hey bro I came with Sensei Clarke to help and he said I could stay in the house tonight so we can catch up."_ Eric stated.

Conner hugged his brother as Shane set up the other Ninja around the house and on the roof.

:::Outside 200 yards away from the house:::

Laying on the ground with the sharpshooter was Brian the sharp shooter was setting up his rifle and scope.

" _So what are you using a nightvison scope?"_ Brian asked the shooter.

" _No thermal they have Ninja surrounding the house they would notice if I was using Night vision."_ He explained.

" _Wait you have dealt with Ninja before?"_ Brian asked.

" _Yea when I used to do wet work for Marie's father."_ He explained.

" _So because you used to work for Maries father is that why you are doing this now."_ Brian asked.

" _Yes her father made it so I stayed out of prison and gave me work when I was kicked out of the military so I owe her for that."_ He explained.

The shooter finished setting up his gun and looked into his scope.

" _Ok they got one Ninja just above the window and I am seeing 4 heat signatures in the bedroom, I will take out the Ninja on the roof then readjust and fire into the room taking her out."_ He explained as he aimed his rifle.

" _How will you know which target to hit in the room with just thermals?"_ Brian asked.

" _Simple she Is the shortest and with the suppressor on my barrel they will not hear the shots when I fire gives me a little time to set to make sure I take her out as well."_ He explained as he lined up his first shot.

:::Kira's Bedroom:::

Kira, Ethan, Conner and his brother were all in the room talking and catching up when they heard a thump above them Ethan and Conner looked towards the window and saw what looked like smoke and a red line through it.

Without even thinking Conner grabbed Kira and spun her away from the line as the glass from the window broke from the bullet impact and hit him in the shoulder, they both fell to the ground as Ethan's Skin hardened as a second bullet came flying in hitting him but doing no damage.

Ethan hit the floor as well as Eric who yelled out to the others.

Wes, Jason, Shane and Tommy came running up the stairs towards the room when they were knocked into the wall by Red who went running into the room then jumped out the window heading for the direction of the sound.

:::The location of the Shooter:::

Brian was looking through thermal goggles to see the raptor jump out the window then towards them.

" _What the fuck is that thing running at us?"_ Brian yelled as they both tried to get up before it got to them.

" _I have no idea and I do not want to find out somehow that boy took the bullet let's get out of here before it's too late."_ The shooter said.

They both jumped up to run off but it was too late red jumped on the shooter head butting him knocking him out cold, then he lunged at Brian and knocked him to the ground and tried to bite him as Brian held his arms up to hold the raptor back.

" _Red! Let him up."_ Jason yelled now having run out of the house behind the raptor.

Red obeyed trusting Jason who had his gun pointed at Brian.

" _Brian Roberson get up slowly with your arms in the air or I will sic him back on you."_ Jason ordered with his gun pointed right at him as Wes caught up with him with 2 fellow Reefside officer.

Red walked behind Jason as the officers walked over and cuffed Brian and checked on the shooter seeing that he was just knocked out also placed him in cuffs.

Jason had the officers radio in for transport once they were cuffed, Brian glared at him.

" _What the hell is that thing?"_ He demanded.

Wes spoke up to cover for the rangers. " _That is a new type of protection we have developed at Bio labs it's a robotic Dinosaur and it did its job very well scumbag."_ Wes stated as the transports for them arrived.

Once the 2 suspects were in custody and the CSI's were on scene to process everything Jason and Wes walked back to the house where there was a ambulance loading two people into it.

Jason walked over to Shane and Tommy. " _He got Conner and one of my Ninja."_ Shane stated.

" _How is Conner?"_ Jason asked as Kira sat on the porch with Eric and Ethan while Ethan was holding her in his arms.

" _His shoulder was grazed by the bullet his super speed allowed him to move Kira and himself from it being fatal as for the Ninja it hit his chest but they are wearing Kevlar so it's just bruised he got a smoke bomb off so they could see the laser marker."_ Tommy explained angry at the fact they tried to actually kill Kira.

" _There was 2 bullets in the room though one looked like it hit stone."_ Shane stated.

" _That would have been me sir."_ Ethan stated.

Shane looked at him. " _How did you not get hurt?'_ Shane asked.

" _My dino gem power sir allows me to armor my skin was not sure till just now that it was bulletproof."_ Ethan explained looking around making sure no one there was someone not to know who they were could hear him.

" _Yea Ethan we will talk later on how that was a little careless but for right now please take Kira into the house and to the lab please."_ Tommy stated as Ethan nodded and he and Eric walked into the house with a very scared Kira.

Wes was calling Lucas to check on Kim when a car came screeching up to them and out stepped Dan McKnight.

" _Dr. Oliver Jason what happened I just got a call that Conner was shot."_ Dan demanded.

Jason looked at his partner. " _Yes Dan thankfully it is just a flesh wound he will be ok and we got the shooter and the brother in custody now."_ Jason explained.

" _Good when they are processed we will force these asshole to tell us where she is this ends tonight Jason."_ Dan stated very angrily.

" _Don't have to tell me twice partner."_ Jason says as he gets into the car with his partner as they leave to go and check on Conner.

Wes walked over to Tommy.

" _I just got off the phone with Lucas and I got good news and some bad news the bad news is that someone tried to get Kim at the hospital posing as a nurse, the good news Trip sensed something amiss with him and they were able to stop him, he is in custody on route to the police station now."_ Wes explained.

Tommy looked at him with a worried look on his face. " _What about Kim?"_ He asked scared now.

" _She is fine she does not even know she is still sleeping."_ Wes explained which calmed Tommy down a lot.

" _Wes we need to stop this bitch with whatever we have at our disposal."_ Tommy stated lifting his wrist up signaling to his morpher.

" _I couldn't agree more Tommy."_ Wes said with a evil grin.

:::The Motel:::

Marie was stomping around just having found out they all got caught she knew she had to disappear soon or take as many down with her as possible.

She opened her burn phone and dialed a number. " _Hello yes it is time whoever you have that does not care if they get caught or if they die I need them I am going to take as many of them with me as possible, no one burns the Santos family and lives to tell about it."_ She demanded into the phone.

After a minute she said. " _Good have them meet me at a old warehouse in 2 hours I need to make myself scarce from where I am before they come looking for me."_ She explained.

" _Of course I trust Sanchez it's my idiot brother I am worried about flipping on me to save his own ass, I will see your men in 2 hours and make sure they are armed."_ She then hung up the phone and gathered her things together.

 **Alright folks Marie as struck first but now the rangers are about to strike back and break whatever rules are necessary to protect there family the next chapter will be the conclusion of this story.**

 **Please review i do love hearing what you all think.**

 **Until next chapter catch ya on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is is folks the wrap up to Mommy where are you i do hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Power rangers Saban does.**

:::Motel Outside of Reefside:::

Wes and Eric were at the motel room with some police officers processing the room.

" _Looks like she took off not too long ago the desk manager says it was a red BMW and she gave me the plate number."_ Eric stated to Wes.

" _Doubtful she will be in the car for long though Eric we need to find her soon."_ Wes explained.

Just as they were packing up to leave Jen came running in.

" _Wes, Eric there is a hit on the car she took off in."_ Jen said a little out of breath.

" _It was spotted about 15 minutes ago heading down route 35 towards the industrial district."_ Jen explained as Wes and Eric grabbed their things and jumped into their suv.

:::Reefside Police station:::

Jason and Dan sat in the interrogation room with Brian Robertson.

" _Where is she Brian where is your sister!"_ Jason yelled at him.

Brian just looked at him and smiled. " _I'm not saying a word till my attorney gets here."_ He says smugly.

Dan McKnight walks by the glass and nods then walks over towards the camera and pulls its cable out.

Brian looking over at him and smiles again.

" _Is that supposed to frighten me you lay one hand on me and I promise you I walk."_ He said smugly.

Jason slammed his hands on the table and was within inches from Brian's face. " _Listen you piece of shit you will tell us what we want to know or you will not walk out of here at all do I make myself very clear!"_ Jason yelled into his face.

With that the door opened and in walked a very well dressed man. " _Be careful Detective or I will have your badge now I expect my client to be released very promptly."_ He smugly said as Brian smiled.

" _Please do tell why we are gonna let him go when he was found on scene of a attempted murder."_ Dan stated.

" _One my client is innocent of any wrong doing also this letter of immunity from the U.S. Attorney's office."_ He said as he handed the letter to both Detectives.

Dan looking it over slammed his fist into the table. " _This is bullshit we will not release him at all he is going away for a long time."_ Dan said.

The attorney just smiled. " _Either release him or you will have no job Mr. McKnight."_ The attorney said.

Jason stood up. " _Dan make sure they do not leave this room I will go and check to see if this is legit."_ Jason said as he walked out of the room.

He walked up to his captain who looked at the letter while on his phone. " _Thank you sir that will not be a problem at all yes we also have the other one in custody as well of course that will not be a issue at all thank you."_ The captain said.

He hung up the phone looked at Jason and pointed back to the interrogation room where they both went back in.

" _Mr. Robertson you are going nowhere as for you attorney Phillips you are to be held here as well on charges of conspiracy to obstruct justice, I just spoke with the FBI and Army CSI they are on route to pick both Mr. Robertson here and his associate Mr. Vosolo who is wanted by the Army for murder."_ The captain stated.

" _What is the meaning of this."_ The attorney yelled.

" _Simple I found it funny that the U.S. Attorney's office would release Mr. Robertson here with several dead bodies and his connection to the Santos drug Cartel, so I did some checking the assistant U.S. Attorney that wrote that was just taken into custody for aiding and abetting you and your sister with the kidnapping of Kimberly Hart as well as the other victims by cover her tracks and also for helping hide evidence in you and your sisters involvement with the Reynosa Cartel who's head of operations has been captured in Washington D.C. 2 hours ago."_ The captain explained which caused both Dan and Jason to smile.

Jason then turned back to Brian, and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up to his face. " _One last chance where is your sister heading Robertson either give me my answer or I will make it so you can never walk again got it."_ Jason snarled at him.

Brian gulped. " _You don't have the balls."_ He snapped back.

This caused Jason to throw him against the wall and start walking toward him again as he fell to the floor, Dan stepped in front of him.

" _Listen scumbag you shot my son you tried to kill his niece you kidnapped his sister and tortured her for 13 years either tell us what we want to hear or I let him loose on you and our captain here will stand behind us."_ Dan stated.

" _No Dan I got a better idea how bout we just transport him to General Pop and let it be known he helped in the rape of children the other inmates will take care of him for us and our hands will be clean of this."_ Jason said with a small smile on his face.

Dan nodded as the Captain took his phone out Brian and his Attorney were both visibly shaken by this.

" _You can't do that your cops you're supposed to be the good guys."_ The Attorney said.

" _We are and we are tired of you scumbags getting away with whatever you want."_ Dan said.

The Captain was dialing his phone.

Brian got up to say something. " _Listen I will talk."_ Brian said scared.

" _Shut your mouth Brian."_ His attorney said.

" _No I don't care I would rather live thank you very much."_ Brian said.

He then looked at Jason. " _But I want a deal first."_ He said.

" _Are you fucking kidding me here is a deal for you, you tell us what we want to know and we make sure you survive to go to trial."_ Jason said.

The captain stepped forward. " _Fine you talk and we take the Death Penalty off the table seeing as your facing at least 3 counts of murder."_ The captain explained.

Brian nodded. " _Marie has a endgame in place in case we failed she does not know I know of it she has enforcers from the Reynosa Cartel here in Reefside to help her clean up her mess, but the guy in the U.S. Attorney's office was not supposed to be caught he was so well ingrained that we thought he would not get caught."_ Brian explained.

" _He is also the same Attorney that tried her father's case and made sure to keep her out of prison then help her get into the good graces of the Reynosa's ."_ Brian rambled on.

" _What is this endgame Brian what is she planning on doing disappearing?"_ Dan asked.

Brian shook his head. " _No she is going on a rampage anyone that has wronged her she is gonna use these enforcers to take them out Kim her daughter her father her whole family they are going to wipe them off the face of the Earth, then they takeoff for the border that is all I know."_ He explains.

Jason, Dan and the Captain head outside the room. " _Officer get those 2 in there booked on attempted murder for Brian Robertson and Obstruction of Justice on Attorney Phillips."_ The captain explained the officer nodded and headed in the room with two others.

" _Cap how did you figure out the Assistant U.S. Attorney was dirty?"_ Jason asked.

" _I didn't nor did the FBI I bluffed him using the Attorney that tried Marco Santos as bait he just handed us the U.S. Attorney as well as his sister and the Reynosa Cartel on a silver platter, good job Dan making him think the recording equipment was off."_ The captain said as Jason's phone rang.

" _Hello. Yea Wes where ok we are on our way."_ Jason said.

" _That was Wes Collins of the Silver Guardians they had a sighting of Marie heading toward the industrial district about a half hour ago they are on route."_ Jason said as the Captain nodded.

Jason and Dan jumped into their car as they headed for the industrial district while under backup of several police cars.

" _Tommy a warehouse in the industrial district she has some sort of endgame in place we will need all the help we can get."_ Jason said into his phone then hung up.

He sped up as fast as he could drive towards her last know location.

:::Tommy's house:::

" _I got it Jason."_ Tommy said as he hung up the phone he looked over at Ethan and Kira.

" _Listen what some of us are going to do could be considered a severe abuse of power and I do not want to bring you two down with me if it is."_ Tommy explained.

Kira was the first to look up. " _No dad I'm going this bitch has done enough damage to this world time to stop her once and for all."_ Kira stated.

" _Normally Power rangers do not handle this but if what her brother told Jason is correct then we are needed."_ Tommy said as his daughter and Ethan nodded and headed upstairs to leave with him.

::: Route 35 Silver Guardian Suv:::

Wes's phone rings he looks at the number and answers. " _Yes Nadira what do you need?"_ Wes said into the phone.

" _Wait slow down are you sure oh god ok thank you Nadira."_ Wes said as he hung up the phone.

Jen and Eric looked at him. " _What is it Wes?"_ Jen asked.

" _This Reynosa Cartel I had Lucas and them radio what was happening to HQ and Nadira was there and had heard the name before this was the gang that raided Ransik ship before it was brought back to the future, Guys they have access to future ranger tech, and weapons."_ Wes explained.

" _We need to let the others know this is now a ranger matter Wes."_ Eric stated.

He nodded and started calling others.

:::Inside the warehouse:::

Marie is there with enforcers from the Reynosa Cartel who were holding large particle weapons.

" _these weapons stolen from that ship that was in silver hills, your job is simple I want anyone that is related to Ken Hart dead leave no survivors I don't care who you have to kill to get them just do it."_ She explains.

" _Maam you are aware there are power rangers in this city and I have been told that those 2 rangers that work with the silver guardians are here as well, why not just run for the border is this Hart guy really worth our lives."_ One of the gunmen asks.

Marie glares at him and then fires a gun at him killing him. " _Anyone else want to question me?"_ She asked.

No one said a word. " _That is what I thought."_ She said.

" _Start at the Cyberspace café then head to the address I gave you all and then reduce the high school to rubble make sure they are all dead do I make myself clear."_ She demanded.

They all nodded and started to head when a laser blasts hits the ground in front of them.

In walks Eric and Wes with Jen already morphed. " _Now why don't you all be smart and lay the guns on the floor and surrender."_ Wes says.

Marie walks out from behind them laughing. " _Look three rangers we outnumber you and we out gun you no matter what."_ She stated.

" _Who says they came alone."_ A voice came out from the shadows and out stepped Tommy, Kira, Ethan, Shane, Tori , Dustin, Hunter and Blake already morphed as well as the light speed rescue team.

The enforcers took a step back and raised their weapons towards the rangers.

" _Time for Time force, Quantum Power, Light speed rescue!"_ The unmorphed rangers yelled out as there armor surrounded them.

They all raised their weapons at the Enforcers. " _Look we have armor you do not stand down and surrender there is no need to throw your lives away."_ Tommy says.

" _NO OPEN FIRE KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL DO WHAT I TELL YOU!"_ Marie screamed out.

The gunmen look at each other and place the guns on the ground and place there hands up in the air.

" _No we will not toss our lives away for your crazy revenge lady rangers we surrender."_ The lead gunman states as they all are placed into cuffs by the silver guardians and police that were standing in the background.

Marie now more angry than ever ran up and grabbed the biggest blaster and fired it at Kira not knowing who it was.

Kira who had turned around to head out with the other rangers is hit full force with the blast knocking her to the ground and causing her to demorph.

" _KIRA!"_ Tommy yells as he runs over to her the other rangers forma circle around her to protect her identity.

" _Wait did he say Kira that little bitch that was one of main targets was right here and I got her."_ She said manically as she laughed.

Tommy seething and angry under his helmet turned towards her and demorphed his eyes now glowing green.

" _You bitch I am done with you taking away from my family!"_ He yelled as he ran towards her only to be grabbed by Jason, Dan, Wes and Carter.

" _Tommy she is not worth it man."_ Jason said trying to calm Tommy down.

" _Oh and look daddy dearest is a ranger too does that mean mommy was too must suck to know I had her in my control for all those years."_ She taunted him

Tommy seething was trying to pull away from Jason and all of them.

" _Oh let him come after me it will be the third ranger I have taken down after control and destroying mommy dearest all those years then killing the little songbird, you rangers are weak."_ She taunts more .

She goes to say something else only to be hit in the back of the head with a Time force blaster.

" _That Bitch is for fucking with a pink and then her daughter, now how weak are we."_ Jen said standing over her.

All the guys looked at Jen. " _Jen you didn't?"_ Wes asked.

" _No Wes she is alive I just knocked her ass out she was pissing me off and seeing as you guys were not gonna let Tommy tear her apart I figured I would get my piece in instead."_ Jen said with a huge smile on her face.

The police cuffed Marie and loaded her into a ambulance to go get checked out before being locked up.

Tommy walked over to a now awake and smiling Kira Tommy was a bit surprised.

" _Hi dad."_ Was all Kira said.

" _Listen Bro Kira and Jen came up with the idea we had to unhinge her so Kira demorphed herself when she hit the ground and pretended to be hurt I was under the impression that you knew."_ Jason said.

" _I kinda figured you did not when you went green, anyway it worked Kira was never in any danger."_ Jason explained.

" _Still Next time can we not use my daughter to unhinge her and also she now knows our secret id's."_ Tommy explained.

" _Nope she don't she will not remember who she saw under the mask thanks to Bio lab Tech."_ Jen said with a smile on her face.

:::Reefside Hospital:::

Everyone had gone there to help with Kim going home and by giving her a big surprise.

Jason and Tommy were with Kim as she was introduced to the other rangers present.

" _Jason Lee Scott please tell me you did not use my daughter as bait to catch this bitch."_ Kim said with a glare in her eyes.

" _Oh no I did not baby sis, She did."_ Jason said pointing at Jen.

" _Hey dino boy don't place all the blame on me Kira came up with the idea I just went along with it."_ Jen said defending herself.

" _whatever she is caught and will never bother us again."_ Kim said.

Everyone nodded.

They all headed outside towards Tommy's car when Kim noticed some people were missing.

" _Guys where is Kira and Billy?"_ Kim asked.

" _That is part of the surprise beautiful."_ Tommy said.

With a that they all got into the car and headed toward Hayley's Cyberspace Café.

They all went inside watching over Kim to see how she did with the crowd that was gathered.

Kim seemed to be doing ok she and Tommy walked up to the counter to see Billy and Hayley.

" _Hi there you must be Kim I must say it is great to finally meet you and I can see where Kira gets her good looks from."_ Hayley says.

" _You must be Hayley everyone has told me about you thank you for helping Tommy with our daughter."_ Kim said shaking her hand.

Tommy and Kim walked towards a table where all the other rangers were sitting including Conner whose arm was in a sling.

" _How's the arm there Conner I'm sorry you got dragged into this."_ Kim asked then said.

" _It's ok Kim it's a badge of honor to me."_ Conner said with a smile.

" _How are you handling the crowd Kim?"_ Jason asked.

" _I'm ok Jason but while I am happy to be in the outside and this smoothie is as good as Ernie's why are we here and where is Kira?'_ Kim asks.

Tommy points towards the stage as Hayley walks up. " _Almighty folks here to perform for us like she does every Friday night here's Kira Oliver!"_ Hayley announces as the curtain moves to reveal Kira's band and her at the micro Phone.

" _Thank you Hayley tonight guys this performance is a special tribute to someone that I have missed very much and through no fault of her own is finally here to see me perform, this song is a new one I wrote awhile ago and it's for you mom."_ Kira says as she started strumming the guitar as the band started as well

" _Lookin' back, I don't regret_ _  
_ _One single day._ _  
_ _Memories will keep me close_ _  
_ _When you walk away._ _  
_ _It's harder than I could imagine._ _  
_ _Guess I should have known that._ _  
_ _Close your eyes, I'll be there._ _  
_ _I'll come runnin' anywhere._

 _Say goodbye, I'll be okay._ _  
_ _I will wait for you cause_ _  
_ _True love will never fade._ _  
_ _When it's real, you can feel it._ _  
_ _And I know,_ _  
_ _That you know,_ _  
_ _That I will keep on waitin'_ _  
_ _Patiently..._ _  
_ _Patiently... For you._

 _Stormy Tuesday afternoons_ _  
_ _Never been the same._ _  
_ _I used to stand outside_ _  
_ _And taste_ _  
_ _The sweetness of them._ _  
_ _It's harder when it really happens_ _  
_ _Oh I wish I'd known that._ _  
_ _Close my eyes and you're there._ _  
_ _But I can't find you anywhere._

 _Say goodbye, I'll be okay._ _  
_ _I will wait for you cause_ _  
_ _True love will never fade_ _  
_ _When it's real, you can feel it._ _  
_ _And I know,_ _  
_ _That you know._ _  
_ _That I will keep on waiting_ _  
_ _Patiently..._ _  
_ _Patiently... For you._

 _Patiently..._ _  
_ _So patiently..._ _  
_ _When I'm lost, I try to find you._ _  
_ _Turn around, I'm right be-hind you._

 _Say goodbye, I'll be okay._ _  
_ _I will wait for you cause._ _  
_ _True love will never fade,_ _  
_ _When it's real you can feel it._ _  
_ _And I know,_ _  
_ _That you know._ _  
_ _That I will keep on waiting,_ _  
_ _Patiently..._ _  
_ _Patiently... For you..._

 _Patiently..._ _  
_ _Patiently..._ _  
_ _Patiently..."_

 _There was loud applause. "_ _Thank you all!"_ _Kira said as the clapping increased._

 _Kim was at the table with the others with tears in her eyes._

 _Tommy looked at her. "_ _Kim you ok why you crying?"_

 _"_ _It's ok Tommy I'm so happy and proud of her."_ _Kim said_

 _Tommy lead her up to the stage where she walked up and hugged Kira._

 _"_ _Welcome Home mom."_ _Kira said as she hugged her mom._

 _"_ _It feels good to be home baby girl."_ _Kim said as they broke the hug and Kim stepped off the stage._

 _Kira started up for her next song._

 _"_ " _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_ _  
_ _(Ooh)_

 _You gave me something more_ _  
_ _More than I've ever felt before_ _  
_ _We could be falling in love_ _  
_ _Oh baby_ _  
_ _I can picture you and me_ _  
_ _More than coming closer_

 _Just a little more time and_ _  
_ _Just a little less thinking_ _  
_ _Just a little more time is all that I need_ _  
_ _Just a little believing_ _  
_ _Just a little more breathing_ _  
_ _Let's give it time_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_ _  
_ _(Ooh)"_

 _Kim looked on with a smile on her face as Tommy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her._

 _"_ _ **And now I can heal and be at peace."**_ Kim thought to herself as she leaned back into Tommy's chest watching Kira perform on stage.

 **There you go folks the wrap up to Mommy Where are i am thinking of doing one more chapter set a little ways in the future not sure yet i will eave it up to you guys to decide if i do let me know in the reviews or in PM'S.**

 **Anyway as always please Review they keep me writing.**

 **Until next chapter or story catch ya on the flip side.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well folks here is the true ending to mommy where are you, i do hope you all enjoy**

 **Disclaimer i do not own power rangers they are sabans however the character of Carl Robertson is mine all mine and no one else He he**

::: 1 Year Later:::

There has been a lot going on in the last year after the capture of Marie Santos, Tommy and Kim finally got Engaged 2 months after her capture and Kim after taking awhile to recover enough to let Tommy and her to even go that far is 6 months pregnant.

Conner and Kira are still dating Mesogog has been defeated they did have a evil ranger to deal with for a bit but they were able to rescue him and he joined the team.

Tommy came walking into the house followed by a very angry daughter who stomped into the house and straight up to her room screaming she was going to kill him.

Kim looked up from the couch at her fiancé. " _What's that all about?"_ Kim asked.

" _I have no idea everything seemed fine when I had them in first period then a half hour ago from Hayley telling me I had to come get Kira cause she was freaking on Conner really bad and she will not tell me."_ Tommy explained.

Kim sighed. " _I will go talk to her."_ Kim said as she got up slowly and waddled her way up the stairs.

:::Kira's Room:::

Kira sat on her bed crying when there is a knock at the door. " _Go Away Dad."_ She yelled.

The door opened slowly. " _It's me baby girl, can I come in?"_ Kim asked.

Kira nodded that she could and Kim waddled in and sat on the bed and noticed her daughter crying.

" _Kira what's wrong honey did Conner do something wrong."_ Kim asked.

Kira looked up her make up all smudged and her eye red from the tears. " _Mom I went to meet him at the café like we planned after my band practice I got done early and headed over there, when I walked in I caught him dancing closely with Cassidy Cornel, when I confronted him he acted surprise and told me it was not what it looked like, but he is lying mom what else could it be."_ Kira said with tears still coming down her eyes.

Kim embraced her daughter. " _Honey did you even give him a chance to explain at all or did you just go off on him?"_ Kim asked.

" _I kinda freaked out mom and I didn't give him a chance, and now that I think of it everything is ruined I don't know if I can trust him again."_ Kira said.

Kim held on to Kira as she cried.

:::Downstairs:::

Tommy was in the kitchen getting a beer as there was a knock at the door.

" _Come in."_ He said.

The door opened and in walked Jason with Conner in tow.

" _Bro before you blow up on him hear him out it's why I brought him here."_ Jason said.

Tommy looked at him and saw the pure sadness in his face. " _Conner come sit tell me what happened."_ Tommy said.

" _Well Dr. O with you and Kim's wedding coming up I felt embarrassed in the fact that i have no idea how to dance and seeing as Cassidy has taken dance classes I asked her to teach me so I did not look like a fool at your wedding, Kira walked into the café and freaked out not even giving me a chance to explain at all."_ Conner explained.

Tommy stared at him then started laughing. " _Sorry Conner I'm not laughing at you it's just funny that this is all over a misunderstanding and Kira blew up without knowing the whole story."_ Tommy said.

" _Hmm reminds me of two best friends bro."_ Jason says as Tommy gives him a evil look.

They all then heard footsteps coming down the stairs they turned and looked to see Kim and Kira coming down.

Kira glared at Conner he jumped up. " _Kira listen."_ He started only to have Kira glare at him even more.

" _I don't want to hear it Jock."_ She snaps at him and walks out the door.

Kim walks over to Conner, Tommy and Jason. " _Listen I know this is probably a misunderstanding Conner let her calm down and then talk to her ok, we are going to the café for a bit Tommy."_ She says as Tommy nods.

Kira opens the door and yells in. " _Conner don't be here when I get back I never want to see you again!"_ She yelled as she slammed the door.

Kim followed her giving a sympathetic look to Conner.

Conner hung his head there, as Jason and Tommy placed their hands on his shoulders _. "Don't worry Conner like Kim said giver her time she will cool off she is just angry right now we know you did nothing wrong and she will too."_ Tommy said.

" _I hope so Dr. O one of the best things that ever happened in my life was meeting her."_ Conner said as he headed out the door with Jason in tow.

" _Hey rookie I will give you a ride."_ Jason said as they headed out.

:::Cyberspace Café:::

Kira and Kim walked in as Hayley was sitting behind the counter talking with Cassidy and Devin Cassidy had a look on her face that Kira noticed.

They all looked up and saw Kim and Kira, Devin knowing that Kira would likely not listen to Cassidy due to her earlier freak-out walked over to her.

" _Um Kira hi can I talk to you for a minute?"_ Devin asked nervously.

Kira looked at him with a glare. " _What ever your gonna say just spit it out Devin."_ She spat at him.

" _Listen I have been here the whole day with Conner and them and what you saw well yeah I could see why you freaked out, but it's not what it seems really it's not."_ Devin started to explain as Kira went to say something Devin put his hands up.

" _Please let me finish Kira, anyway me and Cassidy got here a hour before you did and Conner was sitting there with Ethan and he was going on about what he was gonna do about your parents wedding, mainly cause he did not know how to dance at all so Ethan having known Cassidy as long as I have told him to ask her for dance lessons, well we both told him we would help him just be glad you did not walk in 20 minutes earlier when he was dancing with me while I was teaching him to lead, that would have been very awkward."_ Devin explained.

Kira stood there speechless for about 5 minutes when Hayley broke the silence. _Earth to Kira Oliver are you there?"_ she asked.

Kira snapped out of her stupor and tears started flowing down her face. " _Oh my god I am such a bitch how could I do that to Conner after everything?"_ She said through her tears.

Kim hugged her daughter. " _Baby girl first watch your mouth second no you acted like a teenage girl it happens we all make assumptions sometimes and mistakes that is why there are erasers."_ Kim said trying to soothe her.

" _Listen baby girl couples have fights its very normal I mean even me and your dad had fights when we were teenagers there was one time when we were both running for class president where we fought a lot even on the field, but we worked through it just like you and Conner will."_ Kim said.

" _Yeah maybe if I did not scream at him that I never wanted to see him again before I left the house, I'm such a idiot mom."_ Kira said.

She felt another hand on her shoulder. " _No Kira your not your just in love and scared at the same time."_ Cassidy said to her as Kira nodded still with tears coming out of her eyes.

Kira just walked away from all of them and stared at the stage where she performs every Friday night and hung her head down when all of a sudden she felt arms wrap around her.

" _Mom thanks for the support but this is something I need to handle on my own hopefully Conner will forgive my freak-out."_ She said.

There was a stifled laugh which caught Kira's attention. " _Do you really think I'm that short, and yes I can forgive you rock star, I should have said something beforehand so you were not caught off guard."_ Conner stated surprising Kira.

Kira spun around seeing it was Conner that wrapped his arms around her. " _You really forgive me for being a bitch?"_ she asked.

He smiled at her. " _Yes I do Kira I am gonna be honest it did hurt a little when you did not give me a chance to explain but also I do have a reputation so we both made mistakes me not saying anything and you just assuming, but no matter what I love you so yes I forgive you."_ He said.

She smile and wrapped her arms around him as Conner embraced her he kissed the top of her head.

" _I love you too jock I'm sorry for assuming that you were cheating on me."_ Kira said.

Kim, Hayley and the others were still at the bar as Jason walked in. " _So I see they kissed and made up."_ Jason said.

" _Yes Jason they did, also Kim they figure out how you are pregnant again."_ Hayley asked.

Kim nodded as Billy was walking out from the back room." _Maybe I can shed some light on it, Andros finished going over the scans I sent him of you and I believe that it was the Morphin grid healed you through Kira's Dino Gem."_ Billy explained.

" _Wait Dr. Cranston you mean those gems they wear to give them the powers healed her mom?"_ Cassidy asked having found out there identities and kept the secret.

" _Ms. Cornell yes I believe it did see when we had our powers we were connected to the Morphin grid where we get our powers Kim lost her connection during her kidnapping due to extreme fear and the drugging, so coming into contact with her daughters gem reconnected her and healed her to where she can have children again."_ Billy explained.

Kim just glared at him.

" _Um Kim why are you giving me a death stare?"_ Billy asked nervously.

" _All those times when we were teens and you talked in that techno babble we could never understand except for Trini and now you talk normal what's the deal."_ Kim growled.

" _Sorry Kim I just find it easier now to speak in a way everyone understands but I still slip into the old way and if Trini is not around to translate, Hayley can."_ Billy said with fear in his eyes.

Kim just started laughing. " _Yes I'm so happy that look still works."_ Kim said as she laughed.

" _Um mom what look are you talking about."_ Kira asked as she and Conner came over.

" _Kira in the past you mother was the scariest woman I ever knew, kinda comes with the job of female rangers."_ Jason explained.

" _Kinda like how Kira keeps us in line then."_ Conner said earning a smack on his chest as everyone burst into laughter.

" _So this is what it is like being a part of the ranger family?"_ Devin asked.

" _Yep Devin even for those of us that never wore the uniform we are the ones that help them live normal lives as well giving them someone out of uniform they can talk shop with."_ Hayley said.

" _And it's nice that we have you and Cassidy as friends too even though we did not always get along in the past you and Cass are good friends Devin."_ Kira explained.

With that they all just sat in the café talking and enjoying their day that started with a fight but ended with happiness.

:::3 Months later Reefside General Hospital:::

Kim had gone into labor a few hours ago now it being 6 in the evening the whole ranger family was sitting at the hospital with the newest additions to their family being there as well.

Kira sitting on Conner's lap with Ethan, Trent, Cassidy and Devin right near them on one side.

Jason with a pregnant Trini was sitting across the way with Billy, Hayley, Rocky, Adam and Aisha with Tanya walking over with coffee for her husband, and between them all was Kay sitting with her newest boyfriend Dr. Carl Robertson.

Kat and Carl had slowly started dating after Kim had been released with Kat finally feeling like she finally found a man that she could trust they are now engaged to be married in a few months after Kim and Tommy's.

" _Wow I still can't believe you are all power rangers."_ Carl stated.

" _Yep we are welcome to our family Carl."_ Trini said smiling.

" _Thank you all for accepting him it means a lot to me."_ Kat said.

" _Hey it's no problem Kat after everything he did to help with Kim's recovery even after her discharge he more than earned our trust, thank you Carl for helping Kim."_ Jason said.

Before he could say something Kat got up and looked around. " _No Everyone this really means a lot to me everyone here knows what happened to me in England and you all stood by me while I recovered, after Kim got out of the hospital Carl here had told me he overheard what I said to Kim about my rape and asked if there was anything he could do to help me."_ Kat started to explain.

" _We started meeting for coffee then it moved to dating but I felt I could truly trust him when I explained to him that sex would be hard because I was still traumatized form the incident."_ She said as tears started to form on her eyes.

" _That was when I gave her the answer she was not expecting, that even if we never did as long she could love me back that was all I needed to be happy with her."_ Carl said.

Kat just smiled. " _That right there told me I found the one for me and now we are getting married but to be honest I would have never met him if it was not for all my friends here my family here helping me recover thank you all."_ Kat said as they all smiled at her.

" _Hey Auntie Kat that is what family is for."_ Kira said as the doors swung open.

" _IT'S A BOY!"_ Tommy yelled out as everyone cheered.

After a few more hours had passed everyone had come in to see Kim and the newest addition to the Oliver family.

" _Everyone this is David Zordon Oliver."_ Tommy said holding his newest child.

" _He looks so cute dad I can't believe I'm a big sister now."_ Kira said as her father handed David to his sister.

" _We named him after Tommy's brother and Zordon to members of our family that can't be here with us may the power protect them always."_ Kim said from her bed.

" _May the Power protect them!"_ They all said in unison the ranger family as truly healed and returned from all the hardships they faced in life.

 **There you go folks i do hope you all enjoy this is the end of Mommy where are you.**

 **As always please review i have another story almost ready to come out as well as chapters for Hexagon coming out soon.**

 **So until next story Catch ya on the flipside**


End file.
